


Hope

by CupCakezys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad time after chapter 9, Correct me if I'm wrong, Experimentation, Gen, God How Do I Tag?, I think?, I'll put warnings at the start of chapters, Maybe chapter 10, Slow Plot Build Up?, That's when the Experimentation tag comes into play, The Children Need Hugs, baby bones, evil gaster, handplates AU, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction based off of Zarlas' Handplates AU. If you haven't seen their work go check them out! http://zarla.deviantart.com/<br/>In this you follow the young human, Lillith Overwood, after she falls down into the Underground. Just after she thinks she's found a new home in the Ruins, she wakes up to find herself in a dimly lit lab behind magic blue bars. And when she looks around she's horrified to find two skeletal children watching her behind their own set of bars.<br/>{ And oh hey I recently got a tumblr account! Just search up Cupcakezys! I keep forgetting to say in each chapter update so I figured I'd just put it here. If you have any questions about anything let me know there. Or if you just want to have a chat about Undertale/any Undertale AU I would love that too! (◠‿◠✿) }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Day T[he]y...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759959) by [EllenofX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenofX/pseuds/EllenofX). 
  * Inspired by [Whispers in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158718) by [Kei (adakie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adakie/pseuds/Kei). 
  * Inspired by [Domino Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379959) by [lakesandquarries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries). 
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378657) by [KeetahSpacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetahSpacecat/pseuds/KeetahSpacecat). 
  * Inspired by [Handplates AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192019) by Zarla. 



Lillith groaned as she sat up. Her whole body ached, and she was pretty sure the sting in her side was more than just a scrape. She attempted to stand and hissed as pain flared up her side. She collapsed onto her knees as white spots danced across her vision. She fought to stay conscious, concentrating on her breathing.

Once she was sure she wouldn’t faint she sat back and examined her surroundings. Golden flowers bloomed underneath her, on top of what seemed to be a small hill. A hallway off to the side led only to darkness. She looked up and saw the hole she must have fallen down. All at once memories flooded back to her.

_Her body weightless as she fell, her breath escaping her mouth in a scream as the air rushed past her, her hopes crumpling as the ground rushed up to meet her._

She gasped as panic gripped her, squeezing her heart and lungs. She attempted to calm herself down by taking deep breaths but it was a difficult task. Minutes passed, her breath coming in short gasps. Finally the panic attack calmed, and she was left clutching her heart and sobbing. Never had she been in so much pain, or felt such immense fear as now. She wanted to call out for someone, anyone, but she knew no one would come. There was no one left to come.

Time passed, with Lillith content to just lay where she was. She didn’t think trying to move would be a good idea, and honestly she didn’t really want to. Perhaps if she stayed where she was for long enough she could merge with the flowers. Being a flower was surely a peaceful existence, even if it wasn’t a very long one. Lillith could use some peace in her life for once. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain as best she could. Slowly her breathing evened out and she was drawn into sleep.

*****

Lillith groaned as she slowly woke up. There was a slight pounding in her head, keeping her from falling back into sleep. She turned over and snuggled deeper into the soft pillows and pulled the blanket more firmly around her. Suddenly she was wide awake, sitting bolt upright, eyes scanning the unfamiliar room.

It was obviously a room meant for a small child. Possibly two, judging by the other bed pushed against the opposite wall. She saw a wardrobe and a set of draws to her left and what looked like a toy box at the front end of her bed. The whole room had a warm and homely, if childish, feel to it. And Lillith had no idea whose room it was, or how she had gotten there.

The word kidnapped passed through her mind, but she dismissed it. Lillith was no stranger to being kidnapped, and prisoners weren’t kept in such nice quarters. Rooms like this were meant for rich children, possibly royalty. Lillith lifted the covers and stood without pain, shocked as she remembered her wound. She pulled her top up to look and found an almost healed scratch barely bigger than her pinky finger. She frowned at it in confusion, but startled as she heard footsteps.

They were heavy footsteps, so Lillith guessed whoever it was, was a man. And not just any man, but a warrior. She let out a shaky breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and slipped back under the covers, closing her eyes. Perhaps if she pretended to sleep he would leave and she would be able to escape. She wasn’t about to trust a stranger, even if this one seemed to have magically healed her wounds and saved her life.

Lillith shivered at the thought. _Magic._ It was a word she hated, right to her core. It was a word that had caused her a lot of grief before, and she doubted that was going to ever change.

She heard the door _squeak_ as it opened and the footstep stop at her bed. There was silence for a moment as Lillith tried her best to act asleep, before whoever it was silently walked away and closed the door. Lillith breathed a sigh of relief as she got up again, careful not to make any noise. She found her shoes at the door and slipped them on before pulling the door open. Thankfully it didn’t squeak this time and she closed it behind her.

She found herself in a brightly lit hallway. To her left was a dead end with a couple of doors, and to her right was an open room that looked like an entry parlour. She walked right as slowly and carefully as she could, staying close to the walls in case the floor made any noise. She had just made it to what she hoped was the front door when there was a small _click_ to her right as a different door was opened.

Lillith tensed at the noise and swung around, expecting to see a human warrior in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what was really standing in the doorway. Her brain wouldn’t, couldn’t, accept it, telling her to look again, that she must be dreaming, or hallucinating, something. Anything that would explain what she was seeing, because it couldn’t be real.

It paused when it saw her, black eyes staring right at her. It was huge, easily towering over her. It shifted, causing light to illuminate its horns. Its white fur made a soft _swish_ noise as it lifted its paw and opened its mouth to reveal pointed teeth.

At this point Lilliths’ brain finally accepted that this was reality and she found she was able to move again. She stumbled back down the hallway, a scream making its way up her throat. She didn’t take her eyes off the monster as she stumbled away, and when it took a step forward the scream she had been holding back was let loose. The monster winced at her high-pitched scream and held up its paws.

“It’s quite alright, my child. There is no need for you to be afraid, I will not bring you any harm.” Its voice was gentle and comforting, despite it having to basically yell to be heard.

Lillith stopped screaming and stared at it. Her whole body was shaking, but the monsters voice had calmed her a little. Its voice was obviously female, and reminded Lillith of her mothers’ voice. She took a shaky breath and swallowed.

“Y-you – wh-who – what are you?” She stumbled over the words.

“I am a monster, my child. My name is Toriel.” Toriel answered in her gentle voice.

Lillith started breathing rapidly. _Monster._ She struggled to process this, though she had known it the moment she had seen her standing in the doorway. But monsters were old history. They had been locked away seventy years ago by Lilliths Grandfather and his warriors. Now they were nothing but an old history lesson. Everyone had thought they had died out.

“How do you feel?” Toriels voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“E-excuse me?”

“Your wounds. Are they feeling any better?”

Lillith rubbed at her side as she realised what must have happened. “You were the one that healed me.”

Toriel smiled. “Yes, my child. You gave me quite a scare, bleeding all over my flowers. I brought you to my home and healed you as best I could.”

Lillith nodded. She couldn’t bring herself to speak as she fought with the battling emotions within her. On one hand she had always been taught that monsters were evil beings who used their magic to steal human souls. On the other hand the monster in front of her had apparently saved her life, and hadn’t tried to attack her at all. Slowly she stopped shaking and looked up at Toriel.

“Thank you.” She said.

Toriel gave her another smile and gestured to the door she had come through. “Would you like to come into the living room? It is far warmer in there and we can sit and talk together properly.”

Lillith nodded again and followed behind Toriel. The living room was warmer, most likely because of the fire burning brightly in the fireplace. A soft chair was sitting in front of it, a book about snails sitting on the cushion. Two bookshelves were crammed full of other books in one corner, and a giant table was shoved in another. Lillith didn’t think it got used much, judging from the amount of dust on it.

Toriel offered her the chair to sit in but she declined and sat on the floor instead. Toriel put her book away and sat down. For a moment there was an awkward silence, then Toriel spoke.

“What is your name, my child? You know mine but I believe I have yet to learn yours.”

“Pri-” Lillith automatically started, then stopped. “Lillith. My name’s Lillith.”

Toriel nodded, ignoring her stutter. “And how old might you be Lillith?”

She thought it was an odd question but answered anyway. “I’m twelve, turning thirteen in about a month.”

Something like worry mixed with fear flashed across the monsters features. Lillith wasn’t quite sure why her age made the monster feel anxious. Perhaps it was because it used to be the age children became adults? Though now it had been changed to sixteen. She shrugged it off and yelped as the flams crackled in the fireplace.

“Umm… Toriel? Could you perhaps tell me more about yourself? And if there are any other monsters around?” She asked.

If Toriel was here surely there were others? Lillith wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“Of course! Do you know much about monsters?”

Lillith shrugged. “I know there was a war and monsters were banished underground forever. Not much else.”

Toriel nodded. “Well then, I shall have to fill you in. There are indeed many other monsters down here, though I assure you they will not cause you any harm. Most live far from here, further in the Underground, though the few that are here don’t talk to me much…”

*****

Lilliths head was spinning. For the past half an hour she had listened to Toriel speak about Monsters and how they had made a home for themselves down here. Lillith had asked why they didn’t leave sometimes, even if they weren’t supposed to. Toriel had explained that they couldn’t. Magicians had sealed them underground with a magic barrier the monsters couldn’t break.

This was news to Lillith. As far as she knew human magicians were rare, and they were treated just as horribly as the monsters were, if not worse. She wasn’t sure there were any left now. It was hard to imagine magicians coming together and revealing themselves to anyone, let alone helping to seal away the monsters.

A loud growling noise startled her out of her thoughts. She startled and looked around for the source of the noise until she realised it had been her stomach. She blushed as Toriel laughed.

“Would you like something to eat Lillith? I made a pie while you were sleeping, and I can cut a slice for you.”

Lilith nodded and followed Toriel into an almost spotless kitchen. The only problem was the clumps of white fur sticking out of the sinks drain. Lillith watched as Toriel walked over to the counter where the biggest pie she had ever seen sat. Lillith though it looked big enough to feed her for a week.

“What flavour pie is it?” She asked.

“It is cinnamon-butterscotch pie, my child.” She answered. “Do you like the two?”

Lillith grinned. “Are you kidding? I love cinnamon! And butterscotch!”

Toriel smiled. “Good. I am confident you will love this then.”

Toriel cut both of them a slice and gave Lillith hers. She carefully put the rest of the pie the fridge as Lillith walked back into the living room with hers. She sat it on the table but Toriel called her over to where they had been sitting before.

“Just try not to get crumbs on the carpet.” She said.

Lillith grinned. She’d always wanted to eat on the floor, or on her bed, but she had never been allowed to. A sharp pang of grief and homesickness struck her heart and she closed her eyes until it passed. Toriel hadn’t seemed to notice, too absorbed in her book. Lillith was glad. She looked down at her pie and tentatively took a bite. Happiness immediately replaced the empty feeling inside her. Toriel had been right when she had said Lillith would love it. She hummed happily as she finished it off, warmth filling her soul.

*****

Weeks passed. Lillith stayed with Toriel, and the monster cared for her as if she were her own child. Lillith didn’t really mind. In fact she loved it, and she loved Toriel like she was her real mother.

Everyday Lillith would wake up to the smell of something delicious cooking, Toriel having got up long before. She would stumble around her room and get dressed in the new clothes Toriel had made her, her own clothes an irreparable mess. Lillith didn’t mind that either. The dresses Toriel made her were comfortable and pretty, nothing like the stuffy, tight dresses she had worn before.

Once she had found a light purple dress and pulled it on she grabbed a brush off her draws and attacked her long hair. She was proud of how long she had been able to grow out her blonde locks, but it got knotted quickly if she didn’t brush it regularly. She finished brushing and tied her hair up in a bun before she ran out to see what Toriel had made for breakfast this time.

Toriel greeted her as she walked into the kitchen and washed her hands. She had made another pie and Lillith snuck a bite as she walked to sit down. They ate together, talking between bites of food. Once they both finish Lillith washed up and together they read in silence for hours.

*****

Lillith looked up as Toriel stood. The monster stretched and sighed. Lillith went back to her reading as Toriel put her book away. Normally Toriel would get up around now and go outside for a couple of hours. Lillith never asked where she was going and the goat monster had never told her. Today however, Toriel spoke before she left.

“Would you like to come with me today Lillith? I imagine you do not wish to stay cooped up in the house forever.”

Lillith jumped to her feet, a grin spread across her face. “Yes please!”

Even though she loved the little house she had come to call home, she **_was_** going a bit stir crazy after so long indoors. She shoved her book back on the shelf and ran to get her shoes from her room. By the time she got them on Toriel was already waiting for her by the door. She grinned and Toriel smiled back as they stepped through to the outside.


	2. Chapter Two

Lillith thought the Ruins were a beautiful place. Toriel had led her past a dying tree and down to a mostly abandoned city. It was a little creepy, with giant buildings surrounding them on all sides and nothing but silence greeting them at every corner, but Lillith loved it anyway. She had no idea where they were going, nor did she really care. She had lost her sense of direction back at the city entrance, but trusted Toriel to lead them back home.

Lillith grinned as she suddenly had a great idea. There were giant piles of leaves scattered all over the city, though she didn’t know how. There weren’t any trees nearby that they could have fallen out of. She had been walking close to Toriel but she broke into a sprint as she saw her target. She jumped into the pile with a loud cry, leaves spraying everywhere. She laughed at Toriels shocked expression before turning and kicking the leaves everywhere. She heard Toriel laughing too as she walked past.

Lillith shook as many of the leaves off her as she could then ran to catch up with the monster. Toriel tutted when she saw her, swiping leaves out of her hair, but Lillith could see she was trying not to smile. Lilith suddenly stopped walking and Toriel looked at her in confusion.

She could hear voices coming from the direction they were headed. There were at least three of them and they made Lillith nervous. She knew Toriel was a good monster but what about these ones? Would they attack her because she was human? Toriel seemed to understand and she knelt in front of her.

“Everything will be fine, my child. You have nothing to fear from these monsters. They are good friends of mine and will not hurt you, though they might be surprised by your presence.” Toriel told her, putting a comforting paw on her shoulder.

Lillith nodded and followed behind Toriel, lightly clinging to her sleeve. She suddenly had a bad feeling about meeting the other monsters, and drew back even more so she was hiding behind Toriel. Toriel didn’t seem to mind as shouts rang out, calling to her. She waved to them and walked over.

“Toriel! You’re later than usual, we almost thought you weren’t coming!” A loud voice called.

A series of croaks followed after the voice, and Lilliths’ curiosity got the best of her. She peeked out from behind Toriel to see who – and what – had made the croaking sound.

Sitting on chairs outside a building blooming with flowers were three different monsters. The one who had croaked was small, and looked mostly like a normal frog. The monster next to it was considerably larger, though it wasn’t as big as Toriel. It was shifting restlessly in its chair and Lillith guessed it was the loud one who had spoken before. Its skin was a pale green colour and it had short, bright red hair and reminded Lillith of the fish she had kept in her pond. The last monster Lillith almost skipped, and didn’t notice until it spoke.

“And who might that be behind you Miss Toriel?” Its voice was soft and barley a whisper, but they all heard it.

Lillith startled and looked towards the voice. At first she could see nothing, then slowly she saw a humanoid figure standing against the flower covered house. The reason it had been so hard to see was because it too was covered in flowers and other plants, effectively camouflaging it. She pressed herself more firmly against Toriel, fear washing through her.

“Ah yes. That was why I was late. I would like you all to meet Lillith.” Toriel said and stepped to the side, revealing Lillith to the others.

The frog monster croaked loudly in alarm and the green fish visibly tensed. Lillith couldn’t really tell if the flower monster had moved but she noticed the flowers on the house ruffling uneasily. Her breath quickened as adrenaline was pumped into her blood, urging her to run. She ignored it and took a shaky breath.

“H-hello.” She murmured quietly.

There was a tense moment of silence as the other monsters just stared at her. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour and she inched closer to Toriel. She felt a paw go around her shoulders comfortingly.

“Hello.” Finally the flower monster spoke up.

It moved forward and slowly knelt in front of her. Lillith backed up as it approached, going as far as she could without shoving Toriel. The flower monster smiled slightly and held out its hand. Lillith glanced at it, them up at its face, then slowly she took its hand and shook. She let go as fast as she could and gave the flower monster a small smile.

“My name is Azalea. It is nice to meet you.” She whispered.

“And mine’s Alex. This here is Froggit.” The fish monster called out, gesturing first to himself then to the frog monster at his feet. “Why don’t you both come over here and take a seat.”

Lillith nervously followed Toriel up the steps to where the other monsters were. Toriel sat in one of the chairs and Lillith sat in the one next to her. It was awkward at first, but slowly the monsters started talking to each other again. Lillith said nothing, content to just listen when a whisper from behind her made her jump.

“How old are you Lillith?” Azalea asked.

“She’s thirteen.” Toriel said before she could answer, and the other monsters seemed to relax.

Lillith frowned but said nothing. She trusted Toriel had a reason for lying, even if her birthday was only a few weeks off. She’d have to remember to ask why later.

“My birthday’s on November 20th.” She said.

“So you’re almost fourteen huh? You’re a young adult then.” Alex said.

Lillith simply nodded. “Although humans aren’t considered adults until we’re sixteen.”

“Is that so? Well, times change I suppose.” He sighed.

They stayed with the other monsters for another hour. At one point Lillith got bored of the chatter and started playing with Froggit. She wasn’t sure if they could understand her, but they seemed to enjoy it when she threw leaves around them so she guessed they liked her. Everything seemed to be going well until another monster showed up.

*****

The monsters were too caught up in their talk to be paying much attention to the human messing around in the leaves, though Alex was keeping an eye out in case Lillith decided to attack. He was not, however, prepared for an attack by a fellow monster.

Lillith and Froggit had been making so much noise, laughing and croaking in happiness, that it had attracted the attention of a nearby monster. Not many were left in the Ruins, but the ones who stayed often kept to themselves, so it was no surprise no one knew they would be around.

As the monster approached, wondering what the noise was, they caught sight of the human. They immediately assumed the worst. A human had snuck in and was attacking a poor Froggit, and the others haven’t noticed yet. They had to stop the human before they hurt the Froggit.

The small Migosp gathered their magic as they rushed the human. They jumped between Lillith and Froggit and threw their attack at her with everything it had. Lillith screamed in pain as the attacks hit her soul. The adults stopped talking and rushed over to Lillith in a panic. Migosp ignored them and readied another attack.

“P-please w-wait!” Lillith cried, fear and panic quickly growing in her chest. “I don’t mean any harm!”

Migosp once again lets loose their attack, and Lillith squeezed her eyes shut as she waited to be hit. After a moment of nothing she heard shocked voices behind her and slowly she opened her eyes again. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw what she had done.

Between Lillith and Migosp is a glowing gold barrier. As Lillith stared it started to fizz out, distorting before it exploded into flames. The flames surrounded her, but they didn’t hurt. Lillith only felt warm as several of the flames passed through her body.

Migosp was not so lucky. The flames burned them, and they cried out as their HP plummeted. Lillith saw and panicked, which caused the flames to grow even larger. Barley able to breath from the rising panic in her chest, Lillith closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Slowly she felt the flames die down. Dizziness washed over her and she collapsed to her knees.

Lillith opened her eyes and saw Migosp. They were burned in several places, and their HP was down to fifteen, but they didn’t seem to be too hurt. Lillith was glad they weren’t dead. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on her breathing, everything else fading out of existence. Slowly the panic left her body and she was able to breathe properly. She gasped and pulled back as she felt something on her shoulder.

Toriel was staring at her with concern in her eyes. Lilliths eyes teared up and she started crying, unable to speak about what she had just done. Toriel didn’t ask, she simply picked the girl up and called goodbye to the other monsters as she carried her home.

*****

Lillith couldn’t remember going to sleep. She couldn’t even remember the long walk home from the abandoned city. All she could remember was what she had done, and how much she hated it. How much she hated herself. She knew Toriel must hate her now, maybe she even feared her. After all, human magicians created the un-breakable barrier that trapped the monsters underground.

Lillith opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her room as she debated what to do. She could just disappear, perhaps try and find her way back to the surface. She snorted. Yeah right. Even if she could return, there was nothing left for her up there. She had no reason to want to return. She could beg Toriel to stay. Perhaps she could convince her she wouldn’t use her powers ever again. _Her magic._ The words left a bad taste in her mouth.

The familiar smell of freshly cooked pie washed through her room, but Lillith ignored it. She pulled the blanket over her head and did her best to ignore her growing hunger. She hadn’t eaten since Azalea had given her a strange looking, but tasty sandwich type thing for lunch yesterday. The monsters face whom she had burned flashed through her mind and she flinched. Her eyes burned as new tears spilled down her face as she tried her best to sink into the bed.

*****

Toriel was shocked, to say the least. Terror had filled her when she saw Lillith get attacked, and she thought she might again have to bury another child. But magic had sprung forth from the girls’ soul, first creating a barrier and then attacking the Migosp. All of it had seemed to have been out of Lilliths control. Her magic had simply been reacting to the danger she was in.

Which meant she wasn’t trained. Which was both a good and bad thing. Good because this meant the girl wasn’t some sort of spy, checking to see how the monsters were fairing, or worse, checking to see how many she had left to kill off. And bad because this meant the girls’ magic was unstable. Toriel had much experience with fire magic and she knew the slightest increase in emotion could set it off. She was a little surprised it hadn’t before now.

There was also the matter of the girls’ soul. Toriel had only ever seen a golden soul once, before the war, and it had belonged to a very dear friend of hers. She remembered faintly that her friend was rejected by other humans for the strange colour of their soul, and wondered if the same thing had happened to Lillith. She felt a brief and familiar anger at the way humans treat others who are different, even if those others were of their own kind.

She shook off her anger and concentrated on her pie. She had made it cinnamon-butterscotch flavour, as Lillith seemed to have liked it the most out of all the ones Toriel had made for her. She frowned as she pulled it out of the oven and checked the time. Lillith was normally awake by now, the smell of her cooking drawing her out of sleep. With a worried _huff_ , Toriel turned the oven off and walked to Lilliths’ room.

*****

Lillith heard the steady _thump_ of Toriels’ footsteps as she walked towards her room, then the soft _click_ of the door opening. She forgot how to breathe for a second, then her hands started to shake. This was it then. Toriel had come to confront her about what had happened. Or perhaps she was simply going to kick her out without asking?

Lillith curled into as small a ball as she possibly could when she felt Toriel sit at the end of her bed. There was a long sigh from above her.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Toriel asked gently.

Surprise surged through Lillith. She had been expecting hatred, angry demands, **_yelling_** , but Toriel spoke with the same gentle kindness she always had. Never had anyone spoke to her kindly after they found out about her powers, if they would even speak to her at all. She found that most either grew afraid and ran away, or lashed out angrily. Why they did, she wasn’t sure. She couldn’t remember ever doing anything terribly **_bad_** with her powers, but she had heard many stories and guessed people judged her because of them.

She didn’t really blame them though. They were afraid, and protecting themselves and their loved ones came before trying to understand a dangerous stranger, no matter how young they were, was something Lillith could understand. She would do anything to protect the people close to her. Lillith was snapped back to reality when she heard another sigh through the blankets.

“Very well Lillith. If you do not wish to talk I understand. However I must insist you get up and have breakfast. I do not want you to go hungry.” Toriel said.

Lillith felt the monster stand up and heard the _click_ of her door being shut. So Toriel wasn’t mad? She wasn’t… Afraid? And she still seemed to care about her, despite seeing what Lillith was capable of. A warm feeling washed over her, and Lillith smiled. She was uncertain as to what Toriel was feeling but she did know one thing.

Toriel hadn’t pushed her away. She hadn’t ran in fear, or lashed out. In fact, Toriel still seemed to want her to stay. Lillith started humming as she pulled on a pale blue dress and reached for her brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples!  
> Here's another chapter of Hope for you all. I have a couple more chapters of this already written out I just have to edit them so expect a few more quick updates. :)   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please remember to comment! Any comment will be appreciated.  
> I hope you all have a fantastic day!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


	3. Chapter Three

Lillith hesitated at her door. It wasn’t that she thought Toriel would hate her anymore, it was just she knew she would ask questions. Questions that Lillith wasn’t sure she was ready to answer, at least not out loud. Saying it out loud made it real, made it something she couldn’t ignore anymore.

Gathering her courage she pulled open her door. She could hear Toriel in the kitchen and her stomach rumbled as she smelt breakfast. She nervously played with her long hair as she sat next to the fire place. She gazed at the flames cackling in the hearth and wondered what to do. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn’t notice when Toriel come out of the kitchen.

*****

Toriel nearly dropped the two plates she was holding. She had been intending on taking one to Lillith for her to eat in her room, even if normally she wouldn’t allow it. However she was surprised to find the girl sitting in front of the fire place, lost in thought. Her long hair had been left untied and fell all the way to the floor, save for a piece Lillith held in her hands.

Toriel cleared her throat gently, trying not to startle the child. Lillith glanced up at her in surprise. She walked over and gently placed the slice of pie in front of her before sitting back in her chair.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked.

Lillith merely nodded at her. She seemed unwilling to talk, instead focusing her attention on picking at her pie. Toriel hesitated, unsure if she should speak or not, before sighing and taking a bite out of her pie. The two ate in awkward silence for several minutes, Toriel not knowing if she should talk and Lillith refusing to.

Finally both of them finished eating and Toriel placed her plate at her feet. Carefully she lowered herself down onto the floor next to Lillith. She didn’t want to push the child but she needed answers.

“Lillith?” She asked, trying to get the girls attention.

She looked up at her briefly, then went back to staring at the flames. Toriel was about to speak again when she heard a quiet whisper come from the child that she didn’t quite hear.

“What was that my child? I’m afraid I could not hear you.” She asked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Lillith whispered, a little louder this time. Her gaze hadn’t left the fire place. “I never do it on purpose I swear. I-I just g-got so sc-scared and I di-dint know wh-hat to do and it ju-just happened-!”

Her voice got steadily shaker as she began to cry, and she just repeated the word ‘sorry’ over and over again. Toriels soul filled with pain as she pulled her into her lap for a hug. She hated seeing anyone cry, and hated seeing children cry even more. She made soft, comforting noises and gently rubbed Lilliths back in small circle motions.

“You don’t need to be sorry my child. It was not your fault, and I do not blame you for what happened. I should have been keeping a closer eye on you.” Toriel murmured softly, trying to calm the child.

Lillith pulled back from her embrace and looked at her in fear and confusion. “But aren’t you mad? Or scared? I have magic just like the ones who-”

Toriel shushed her. “You are nothing like the ones who trapped us here.” She said reassuringly. “You are sweet, and gentle, and kind. The fact that you have magic does not change that.”

Lillith was silent for a while as she thought. Toriel was glad to see she was no longer crying, tough she was shaking a little in her arms.

“You are not the only one here with fire magic my child.” Toriel said softly.

*****

Lillith looked up in surprise. Toriel gave her a smile and held her hand out to the side. She watched, transfixed, as a small flame appeared in the monsters palm. Toriel manipulated the flame to grow bigger and smaller, keeping in time with Lilliths breathing. After a moment longer the flame went out. Silence filled the room for several minutes before Lillith could find her voice.

“How did you do that?” She asked in awe.

Toriel laughed. “Practice.”

Lillith rolled her eyes at this classic response. “Could… Could I do that?” She asked hesitantly.

“Of course you could my child. I could teach you, if you wanted me to.” Toriel said.

Lillith nodded eagerly, then looked down at her hands, flexing them. “Now?” She asked.

“We need to wash the plates first but afterwards…” Toriel trailed off as Lillith stood.

She picked up the plates and ran to the kitchen, washing them both in record time. She heard Toriel chuckled as she watched her rush to get started. She couldn’t help it. Excitement was building up in her chest, causing her to rush around like a mad woman.

Toriel was going to help her. She was going to be able to **_control_** her magic. For once she didn’t shudder at the word.

*****

As it turns out, magic control was extremely hard. Especially since Lillith couldn’t even manage to spark the tiniest of flames. They had tried for hours, Toriel even going so far as to take her back to the place she fell so they wouldn’t be interrupted. Lillith now recognised that the small flower covered hill was a grave, though she didn’t ask about it. If Toriel wanted to tell her she would, and Lillith would rather not rip open old wounds and make her upset.

With a frustrated sigh Lillith threw up her hands. “This is impossible!”

Toriel gave her a patient smile. “It is not impossible my child. You just need to concentrate-”

“I have been concentrating! Nothing’s happening!” Lillith interrupted. She sighed and sat down, holding her head in her hands. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“It is quite all right.” Toriel assured her. “Intentionally summoning your magic for the first time is difficult, but it becomes easier after you know how.”

Lillith huffed. “It’s just the first time that’s the problem.”

Silence descended over the two as Lillith concentrated on her palm, trying to will a flame into being. She felt Toriels gaze on her and looked up. The monster was staring at her with a thoughtful expression.

Lillith tilted her head. “What is it?”

“What’s something that helps calm you, my child? Or something that helps you to focus?” Toriel asked.

“Snow!” She said instantly.

Snow had always calmed her, though she’d only ever seen it twice. She felt like nothing bad could happen when everything was covered in the stuff.

“Snow?” Toriel repeated. Lillith nodded her head eagerly. “I’m afraid there isn’t and snow in the Ruins…” Toriel trailed off.

Lillith frowned and thought for a moment. She didn’t think there was anything else, then slowly her frown turned into a smile.

“I like to sing.” She said hesitantly.

Toriel nodded. “Use that my child. It is much easier to call forth your magic when you are calm.”

Lillith closed her eyes and thought. On nights when she couldn’t get to sleep she’d sing quietly to herself. And when her brother had a nightmare he’d ask for a lullaby… Lillith sucked in a breath and opened her eyes. Best not to dwell on the past. Though she did know what to sing now.

*****

Toriel had turned her attention on the grave in front of her. She knew it would be best if she gave Lillith space to figure out her magic. Too much pressure could lead to an explosion, and Toriel would rather avoid that. There was also the problem of how much the girl was scared of her own magic. A couple of times Toriel had seen a flame about to ignite when Lillith suddenly squashed it. She claimed it was nothing, but Toriel had seen the panic slowly growing within her. That was why she had suggested something to calm her.

Toriel sighed and watched the yellow flowers dance in the slight wind. It had been so long since she had taught anyone anything, she felt like she wasn’t doing it correctly. Suddenly a gentle voice filled the silence and she turned around the see Lillith singing. The girl saw her staring and blushed slightly, but continued.

“Let’s go in the garden

You’ll find something waiting

Right there where you left it

Lying upside down.”

Lillith had relaxed, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips as she sang.

“When you finally find it

You'll see how it's faded

The underside is lighter

When you turn it around.”

Toriels breath hitched as a tiny flame appeared in the girls’ palm. Lillith didn’t seem to notice, and continued singing.

“Everything stays

Right where you left it

Everything stays

But it still changes

Ever so slightly

Daily and nightly

In little ways

When everything stays.”

*****

Lillith sighed as a content feeling washed over her. The song had been one she had sung often to calm her brothers’ nightmares, and her own as well. She heard Toriel clear her throat, but didn’t open her eyes.

“Lillith… Please remain calm and open your eyes.” Toriel said.

Confused, she did as she was told. At first she didn’t notice anything wrong, then she heard a faint _cackle_ come from her hands and looked down. There she saw a tiny little flame. Her eyes widened in surprise and she lurched up, the flame growing bigger as her panic rose. She couldn’t control it, what had she been thinking, this was a terrible idea, the flames were getting bigger and they would destroy everything and she’d be alone again, all alone. And _oh god the flames were getting bigger-_

“Lillith!” Toriels voice interrupted her panic. The goat monster had moved as close to her as she could with the rising flames. “Try to calm down. Take deep breaths. Will the fire to grow smaller and it will obey.”

Lillith forced herself to deepen her breathing, which had become shallow with panic. Once she was breathing normally again she focused on the now huge flame in her hands. She imagined it getting smaller and smaller. To her relief the flame complied, shrinking until it became nothing.

All at once her strength left her and her knees buckled. Toriel rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground, then carefully picked her up.

“I think that is enough for today. Let’s head home.” She said, smiling at the child in her arms.

Lillith could barely even manage a nod, and drifted off to sleep before they had even left the room.

*****

Toriel put Lillith down in her bed, careful not to wake her. As she pulled the girls’ shoes off she frowned. They looked pretty worn, the edges frayed and the bottoms coming off. She would have to make some new ones. Perhaps she could give them as a gift on her birthday? It was only a week away.

Toriel cringed as she remembered the lie she had told her friends. She hadn’t **_wanted_** to, and it wasn’t something she was proud of, but there hadn’t been any other choice. If she had told them the truth, that Lilith was still under the age of thirteen, they would have killed her for her soul. Toriel couldn’t allow it, not even if it meant they were closer to breaking the barrier. She had grown to love the child, and refused to let anything happen to her.

Still, Lillith had played along and had yet to ask her about it, for which she was grateful. Toriel wasn’t sure if it would be best to tell her the truth or not, but she couldn’t lie to her. She gently pulled the blanket over the sleeping child and left the room, keeping the door ajar just in case. With one last glance at the sleeping girl Toriel headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Here's the third chapter of Hope. I hope you're enjoying it! ... I'm terrible at puns in sorry! XD  
> If you guys could comment any cool puns of your own that would help me greatly in the future! Also any songs that you like! Speaking of songs, the one used in this chapter was called Everything Stays, Marceline from Adventure Time sings it, if you want to listen click here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vu_oJR2psGY  
> It's only a short song but it is beautiful. :)  
> Let me know how you're enjoying this story please, I am a sucker for comments! I have one more chapter of this written out so that will pop up soon, however after that I'm going to concentrate on my other story In This World. You can check that one out here if you want: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5967436  
> Next update may be tomorrow or Sunday! I hope you all have a great day/night you awesome people.  
> ~Cupcakezys~


	4. Chapter Four

It was easy to lose track of time in the Ruins. The only way Lillith could even tell it was daytime was because of the magic that lit up the cavern roof. Even then she wasn’t sure if the time schedule was the same as the surface. So it didn’t even occur to her that today was her birthday, not even when she walked out for breakfast and saw plates on the never-used table. Still not completely understanding what was going on, she walked into the kitchen. Toriel was there, cooking a lot more food than the two of them could eat.

“Toriel?” Her voice startled the monster, who hadn’t noticed the girl behind her. “What’s going on?”

“Lillith! I didn’t realise you were awake.” Toriel gave her a smile. “Do you truly not know what day it is?”

Confusion flickered across her face as she shook her head. Toriel couldn’t help but chuckle and Lillith _huffed_ as she thought. Slowly a smile spread across her face and she looked sceptically at Toriel.

“My birthday?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Toriel laughed as Lillith finally understood. Tears filled Lilliths eyes and she rushed forward. Toriel stopped laughing as tiny arms wrapped around her middle and she bent down so she could hug Lillith properly.

“Why are you upset my child? I didn’t think…” She trailed off as Lillith quickly pulled back and shook her head.

“I’m… I’m not… upset.” She hiccupped as she spoke. “I’m happy! No one’s done something to celebrate my birthday since…”

She couldn’t finish and Toriel pulled her into another hug. “Alex, Azalea and Froggit will be coming around for lunch today as well. Would you like to help me set up before then?”

Lillith nodded as she wiped her eyes. “I’d love to.”

*****

Lillith jumped as a loud _knock-knock_ echoed through the house. Toriel came in from the kitchen, wiping her paws dry on a towel.

“Goodness they’re here already? I didn’t realise how late it had gotten.” Toriel rushed to the front door. “Quickly! Go get changed! I laid out something special for you on your bed.”

Lillith immediately stopped setting the table and ran to her room, giggling as she heard Alex jokingly complain about how long they had been waiting in his loud voice. She held her breath as she opened her door, wondering what the ‘something special’ was. Lillith gasped as she saw the dress on her bed.

It was a beautiful purple colour, much like Toriels’ own dress. It was laid out on her bed so she could tell it would reach the floor when she put it on. She gasped when she ran her hand along one of the half sleeves and she realised how soft it was. She quickly pulled the dress on, aware that everyone was waiting for her. She sighed as the amazingly soft material surrounded her, and quickly pulled her hair into a bun. She felt a brief pang of disappointment when she went to pull her shoes on and noticed how terribly worn they were.

Shrugging it off, she ran into the living room. She hadn’t seen any of the other monsters since she first met them, and she was excited. When Toriel had told her that she had invited them over, Lillith had been ecstatic. Now four people were going to celebrate her birthday with her. She felt her grin widen as she heard Alex call out.

“There’s the birthday girl! And she’s wearing a beautiful dress too!” His voice echoed through the room.

Lillith blushed and shyly muttered a thank you.

“Really, you look beautiful Lillith.” Azalea whispered in her quiet voice.

Froggit croaked in agreement and Lillith felt her face turn from pink to bright red. Quickly she walked over and sat at the table next to Alex. He immediately stood up.

“Oh no missy! The birthday girl has to sit at the head of the table.” With that he promptly picked up not only Lillith, but her chair as well.

She giggled as he moved her, then he sat back down. Azalea was laughing quietly with her hand covering her mouth. Toriel walked in at that moment from the kitchen and placed a huge tray of food onto the middle of the table. The other monsters made appreciative noises, and as Toriel sat down they dug in. There were an array of dishes and just the sight of them made Lilliths’ stomach rumble.

She grabbed a slice of pie and some other yummy looking foods she didn’t know how to describe. One looked like a fruit platter, but the fruits were all weird colours. Another had what Lillith thought was chips on it, except they were bright orange.

“This is all so good Toriel! I see you’re just as good a cook as you always were.” Alex said. “I have to admit though, I don’t remember you ever cooking this.” He was holding up his fork, which had several strands of spaghetti hanging from it.

Lillith sat up a little taller. “I cooked it!” She said proudly. “How does it taste?”

“It’s amazing! Best spaghetti I’ve ever had!” He boomed.

It was the first spaghetti he had ever had, but that didn’t need to be said. Lillith beamed at him. She dived back into her own food and tuned out as the conversation quickly became boring. She was attempting to balance a spoon on her nose when she heard something that made her blood run cold.

“Hey now! Lillith is the Princess! Let her decide.” Alex said.

Lillith froze and felt her body tense. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Every girl is a Princess on her birthday. At least, that’s what my daughter told me.” He explained. “Hey, you right there kiddo? You look a little pale.”

Lillith smiled and hid her shaking hands under the table. “Yeah! I’m fine, just a little full. Guess I ate too much.” There was an awkward second of silence before she spoke again. “What am I deciding?”

“Whether we are having cake or opening presents first.” Azalea murmured.

“However since you are full I suggest we open presents.” Toriel said.

Lillith felt bewildered for the second time that day. Not only were they celebrating her birthday, she got cake and presents too. Her vision got blurry as her eyes filled with tears and she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a small sob.

Instantly Toriel was kneeling in front of her. “My child? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing! It’s just no one’s ever…. I’ve never had…” Her voice dissolved into sobs and Toriel pulled her into a hug.

After several minutes of crying Lillith finally calmed down. She wiped her eyes and gave everyone a watery smile. “Presents?”

Froggit croaked and looked to Azalea. She passed something to Alex. He stood as he took it and Toriel moved back as he drew near. He bowed deeply to her and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“I present to thee, fair maiden, a beautiful piece that we wished to give you. We pray that the Princess will graciously accept our small gift!” Head still bowed, he placed a small box in her hands then moved away.

Lillith had tensed for a moment, but she quickly relaxed. “I accept thy gift with pleasure, good sirs and madam.” She nodded her head to the three monsters and then tore open the box.

Lilliths’ mouth fell open when she saw what was inside. A beautiful golden bracelet was wrapped carefully in white paper. She gently lifted it up and watched as it sparkled in the light. Three small charms caught her eye and she gasped. One was a red-gold flame, another a gold heart, and the last one was a small angel. She looked at all the monsters in shock and got pleased smiles in return.

“Would the Princess like me to assist her in putting it on?” Alex asked.

Lillith nodded, then shook her head. “I… This is beautiful you guys I can’t… I can’t accept this.” She tried to give it to Alex but he refused, so she turned to Azalea.

The earth elemental smiled and wrapped her hands around Lilliths, causing her fist to curl around the bracelet. “None of us can wear it. It belonged to a human friend of ours a long time ago, and I think they would be happy for you to have it.” She firmly pushed her hand away and Lillith stared at her present.

“I know they would be.” Toriel said firmly. “They were much like you, my child.”

Lillith slowly nodded and held up her wrist so Alex could put it on. However this proved difficult, as his hands were far too big to fasten the tiny bracelet together. Azalea sighed and pushed him out of the way, quickly hooking it on. Lillith held it up to the light and marvelled at how beautiful it was.

“Alright everyone!” Toriel called. “Time for my gift. If you would all please follow me.”

She walked out to the hallway and everyone followed. Lillith thought she was going to lead them outside, however she turned left and started down the staircase. Lillith was surprised. Not going down the stairs was one of Toriels major rules, the others being don’t go outside alone and don’t use the oven in the kitchen. Hesitantly she followed, and she felt the monsters around her tense, causing her own nervousness to grow.

At the bottom of the stairs was a long corridor. Lillith ran up to Toriel and took her hand, more than a little creeped out. For some reason the corridor scared her and she couldn’t understand why. It was just another hallway, like above in their house. It was just darker and full of dust was all. Finally they took a sharp left and came to a stop in front of a giant door. Lillith gaped at the sheer size of it. She doubted she’d be able to open it no matter how hard she tried.

It wasn’t until she looked down at the foot of the door that all her fear faded away completely. She squealed and ran forward, tripping face first into the cold snow in her haste. She laughed and picked some up in her hands, ignoring the cold that bit at her. She heard Toriel call to her and looked over.

“Before you play in the snow my child I suggest you put these on.” She turned and pulled a pair of mittens, a hat and beautiful new shoes from behind her back. All of them matched her birthday dress.

She quickly put them on, eager to get back to the snow. “Are you guys going to play too?”

“Azalea and I just wanna talk to Toriel for a bit first kid. Froggit will play with ya.” Alex said.

Lillith frowned but then ran to play with Froggit, the call of the snow overpowering her curiosity. The adults all moved a little back down the hallway so the child wouldn’t hear them.

*****

“What were you thinking Toriel? Going back out into the Underground like that! Someone could have recognised you!” Alex whisper-yelled as soon as they were out of earshot.

“I’m aware Alex, however I am confident no one was nearby while I moved the snow.” Toriel answered calmly.

“That’s not the point Toriel! The door was only meant to be opened if a human under the age of thirteen fell. You hid in the Ruins so no one would bother you while you grieved. If they find out you’re here then all our secrecy would be for nothing!” He scolded.

“Miss Toriel knows the risks Alex. If she’s confident that it’s fine, then it’s fine.” Azalea interrupted in a stern voice.

“You would believe Toriel no matter what Azalea. Even if it didn’t look like anyone was around someone could have seen her, and then everyone would know where we are!” Alex was pretty much yelling now.

“You’re just jealous because Miss Toriel was closer to your family then you’ve been in years!” Azalea uncharacteristically yelled.

The two went quiet, Azalea immediately regretting what she had said and Alex breathing heavily from pent up anger. Toriel quickly stepped between the two.

“Alex you know Azalea didn’t mean that. You are right, I should not have broken our promise and left the Ruins, however Lillith told me she loved snow and I wished to let her play in some, if only for a little while. I promise it shall not happen again.” Toriel said.

Alex nodded, once, and walked back down the hall. Toriel guessed he needed some space to cool down.

“I didn’t mean to say it aloud, but that doesn’t mean it was a lie.” Azalea whispered.

Toriel nodded sadly. “He can return to Kizi and Undyne any time he wants. Neither of you are obliged to stay with me anymore. I hope he knows that.”

“He does.” Azalea assured her. “But he also has a strong loyalty to his Queen. We were your protectors before you married Asgore, and that still hasn’t changed. His husband understands, and I’m sure his daughter does too. Where ever you go we will go with you Miss Toriel.”

Toriel sighed. She had tried to slip back to the Ruins quietly and without anyone noticing, however she should of known the two would know what she was doing. Alex and Azalea had always been her guards, and they had looked after her since she was a child. No matter how much she had protested the two had insisted on going with her. It broke Toriels heart to see Alex and Tizi saying goodbye, their baby girl wrapped in Tizi’s arms, but there was nothing she could do to change the stubborn monsters mind.

Toriel sadly turned and Azalea followed as she headed back to Lillith. The child was happily doing her best to create a snow Froggit, the monster next to her croaking in approval. The adults joined Lillith in the snow, the young girl oblivious to the sadness in Toriels soul.

*****

Strange reports had been coming in lately. One of the dogs of the Royal Guard, Lesser dog he thought, had come back yipping in dog speak about an abnormal area deprived of snow near the ever-closed door of the Ruins. The other dogs had all gone together to investigate, however they came back as bewildered as Lesser had. A huge chunk of snow was gone from around the door, however nothing else seemed to be wrong.

The news leaked to the rest of Snowdin’s residents. They had all been shocked and scared when they first heard the news, however he stayed calm. There was no use in getting worried after all. It had been a couple of days and nothing else had happened, and he knew soon everyone would forget about the incident.

He would love to go investigate himself, perhaps even find a way to unseal the door, however he was far too busy. Now a days he barely even left his lab to visit home for a couple of hours of sleep. He certainly didn’t have enough time to go explore just to satisfy his own curiosity.

Still, he was sure it would be fine if perhaps he took just **_one_** day off. Not now of course. Things were moving far too smoothly for him to even think about taking a day off now. But one day. Maybe after this next experiment was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!  
> Here's the next chapter for you all. :)  
> I hope you're all enjoying so far. I find this so easy to write, I think it writes itself half the time! If you see any mistakes, or if you have anything to say please comment. Also any songs or puns that you think I could use would be much appreciated.   
> I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day/night, and if you don't I hope you enjoy tomorrow. Ya all deserve to feel happy kay.   
> ~Cupcakezys~


	5. Chapter Five

Lillith refused to stop playing with the snow until she was shaking so hard Toriel was forced to picked her up and carried her back upstairs. The others had all left hours ago, however Lillith had wanted to spend as much time in the small patch of snow as she could. She snuggled closer to Toriel as she carried her down the hall. She had insisted she could walk, however Toriel had ignored her.

“Hey Toriel?” She asked drowsily.

“Hmmm?” Toriel hummed.

“Where does that door lead?”

Toriel shifted her hold on Lillith. “It leads to the Underground.”

“Where all the other monsters are?”

“Yes. Do not worry, it can only be opened by my magic. No other monster could open it.” Toriel assured her.

They were silent all the way up the stairs. To Lilliths surprise they passed her room and entered the bathroom. It was a pretty little room, with a sink and mirror next to a toilet in one corner and a shower in another. A small bath was next to it. For as long as she had been here the water in this room had never worked. Toriel had to get buckets of hot water from the kitchen and pour them one by one into the tub. It was a long and annoying task, but the two made the best of it, having races to see who could fill it up first. Usually Lillith was drenched before she got in. However this time was different.

“Would you like a bath or shower?” Toriel asked as she set her down.

Lilliths eyes widened. “The water’s working?”

“I had Alex have a look at it.” Toriel couldn’t help but smile at the look on Lilliths face.

She thought for a moment then nodded to herself. “Shower please.”

Her shower was a quick one, just long enough to warm her up and for her to wash her hair. She hopped out and slipped into the pyjamas Toriel had laid out for her. About to fall asleep in the hallway, she stifled a yawn and called goodnight. Toriel yelled goodnight from the living room. Exhausted, Lillith stumbled into bed.

She smiled faintly as she recalled the day. It had been the best day of her life. She played with the little charms on her bracelet as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*****

“Toriel look!” Lillith yelled excitedly.

“I am looking, my child. Well done.” Toriel said proudly.

Lillith had been having magic lessons for weeks now, and she had never been able to summon a flame intentionally. Each time she had to relax by singing softly to herself, and each time the flame appeared in her hand without her realising. She panicked every time she realised what she had done, which caused the flame to grow out of control before she would squash it.

Right now she stood with excitement and only a small amount of unease instead of the usual fear and surprise bubbling in her chest. She was holding a tiny flame in her hands, the warmth of it making her fingers tingle. She hadn’t sung today, instead she had concentrated on the feelings that rose in her when she did sing. She had stared so hard at her hand her eyes started to water, however finally she had seen the smallest flicker of light.

Lillith willed it to grow a little and it complied. She laughed as it grew and shrunk with a simple though. Toriel was cheering her on from her seat next to the grave. Lillith couldn’t help the happiness that overflowed her heart. She had done it! Not only had she **_intentionally_** summoned a flame, but she could control it with ease! She let the flame disappear and instantly summoned it again. She was amazed at how easy it was now she wasn’t so stupidly **afraid**.

Toriel called her over and she let the flame die out as she slowly walked over. The magic often left her drained, however today hadn’t been too bad. She sat next to Toriel, slightly out of breath but smiling.

Toriel wrapped her arms around her. “You did amazingly well my child! Can I assume you are no longer afraid of your magic?”

Lillith nodded against her fur. “It feels amazing! It did what I wanted it to do with a single thought.”

“Yes that’s how magic works.” Toriel laughed. “Would you like to learn how to do something else with your powers?”

Lillith pulled back from the hug. “Like what?”

“From what I saw when you were attacked, you can also make shields.”

Lillith nodded, remembering the way the flames surrounded her whenever she felt like she was in danger. “Can you make shields too?”

“No my child. I can use my magic to heal, however I have no idea how to create a shield with it.”

“Oh. Then how will you teach me?”

“Trial and error. And also…” Toriel smiled. “Practice. Lots and lots of practice.”

Lillith groaned. **_Practice_**. She was starting to hate the word.

*****

“Lillith!” Alex yelled, as loud as ever.

Lillith grinned and ran towards him, laughing as he picked her up and spun her above the ground. He set her down and she bent down to give Froggit a quick hug before she ran over to Azalea. The elemental smiled as she approached and held out her arms. Lillith fell into them without hesitation.

“Hello Lillith. Miss Toriel. It’s good to see you both again.” She whispered.

Lillith pulled back excitedly. “Everyone! Could I show you something?”

Toriel laughed. “We just got here my child. Perhaps you should wait-”

“Nonsense Toriel!” Alex interrupted. “If she wants to show us something it’s fine. What is it kid?”

Once she was sure she had everyone’s attention Lillith concentrated. Almost instantly a small flame appeared in her hands. The monsters all gasped except for Toriel, who was smiling proudly at her. She willed it to get bigger and grinned as it obeyed. Slowly it formed a circle around her, creating an impenetrable shield. It stayed that way for a second before it wavered and popped out of existence. She felt dizzy for a moment, but it quickly passed. A giant grin on her face, she walked over and sat next to Toriel. There was a stunned silence.

“Well that was…” Azalea trailed off.

“It was amazing!” Alex boomed. Froggit croaked in agreement. “You control your magic so easily now Lillith!”

She blushed. “Thank you.”

The adults quickly fell into boring talk and Lillith tuned out. She couldn’t help but think that maybe the others had been scared as well as shocked when she showed them what she could do. It hurt a little, but she understood. Magicians had used similar magic to trap them all down here after all, but it was alright. She wasn’t anything like those magicians, and with time she hoped that fear would turn into the same wonder she felt when she summoned her fire.

With a little time anything is possible. The phrase was an odd one, but Lillith found that she believed it with her entire being.

*****

Lillith was feeling restless. Each day was fun and different, however she had fallen into a routine. Wake up, get dressed, eat, read or play, eat again, go out for magic practice and head home for tea and bed. Once or twice a week the visited Alex, Azalea and Froggit. It was starting to make her wish for something exciting to happen.

She wanted to play in the snow again.

However when she had woken up the morning after her birthday and she had convinced Toriel to take her back down, she was heartbroken to see nearly all of it melted. Her snow Froggit was a small puddle. Toriel had told her it was bound to happen, but she was still upset. She had asked if Toriel could get her some more, however the monster had shook her head and said that that was all there was. Lillith had felt like crying.

Now she snuck down the steps while Toriel read in the living room. She was bundled up in her birthday snow gear. Her heart racing, she silently ran down the basement hallway. It still creeped her out, but she tried not to think about it too much. Finally she stopped in front of the giant door. She laid her hands against the smooth wood and pushed a little. It didn’t budge, but she hadn’t been expecting it to.

Lillith closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the now familiar tug of her magic welling up, then pushed. She felt the door shudder beneath her palms as it slowly creaked open. Lillith stopped before it could open all the way, a brief sense of guilt being overridden by pride.

So Toriel wasn’t the only one who could open the door after all.

Her eyes went impossibly wide as she looked at the world before her. She was stuck in place, admiring the beautiful scene before her. She wasn’t even sure she was breathing. It was impossibly bright, like sunlight, only somehow… less. Trees lined a path that lead to a small bridge in the distance. But best of all was the snow. It was everywhere, and Lillith could feel her very soul fill with excitement.

Then a cold blast of wind made her shiver and the spell was broken. She blinked and took a deep breath and stepped out of the Ruins. Her shoe made a small _crunch_ noise as it hit the snow, and she giggled as she suddenly spun. Dizzy, she hit the ground with a small _thud_ , snow melting onto her clothes at her warm touch. For a moment she lay there, her whole being for once content, when she heard a voice calling her name.

She sat up in a panic, snow sticking to her hair as she scrambled to stand. In her panic she didn’t notice her bracelet break off and fall into the snow at her feet. She ran back into the Ruins, looking out over the snowy forest enviously one last time as she willed the door closed. Toriel rounded the door just as it shuddered closed.

“Lillith! There you are! What were you thinking?” Toriel yelled, running towards her.

Toriel knelt in front of her and looked at Lillith with an angry look in her eyes. Lillith looked away and refused to meet her gaze. She knew she had done a bad thing, going against Toriels biggest rule, but she didn’t regret it. Just the small amount of time in the snow had made her feel so content, so alive. She found herself clinging to that feeling as she was lead back to her room, Toriels worried lecture falling on deaf ears.

*****

Toriel felt torn. She hated raising her voice, or taking away her child’s freedom, however she wasn’t sure of what else she could do. Locking Lillith in her room at seemed to be the only answer, at least for now. Toriel shook her head in frustration. She has quite clearly told Lillith not to go near the door without her, had even explained the dangers, and yet the girl had gone and opened it. Toriel had thought only she could do that, but obviously she had been wrong. Perhaps it was because Lilliths magic was so alike her own.

And the look on Lilliths face when Toriel had found her. She hadn’t ever seen such a look of happiness on anyone’s face in a long time. She had been even happier then when Toriel had brought the small patch of snow inside for her birthday. She truly did love the snow, and Toriel knew it would lead to future problems. Sooner or later Lillith would open the door again, and Toriel might not be around to help when she did. At least no one had been on the other side this time. She dreaded to think about what would have happened if someone had seen the child.

Toriel let loose a long sigh. Perhaps she should block off the stairway, or destroy the door all together. She sighed again. Either way she was going to have to once again have a long talk with Lillith. Hopefully this time the girl would understand just how dangerous the Underground could be.

*****

In her room Lillith had her eyes shut tight. In her head she was back on the other side of the door, the cold touch of snow against her fingers. She smiled as she remembered the way it had calmed her, the way it had seemed to cool off something inside of her to a degree where she could fully relax. There was no chance of fire in the snow. No chance anyone could get hurt because of her. Even now, with control over her magic, the fear loomed over her sometimes.

She couldn’t wait to feel like that again.

*****

Snow crunched quietly under his boots. The sound calmed him, much as his walks through the woods calmed him. How he missed his walks. He barely ever got out of the lab any more, and Hotlands wasn’t the nicest place for walks anyway. He much preferred the snowy woods of his hometown, where he was confident he could walk in peace without anyone bothering him.

It took a while, but finally he reached the large door that marked the end of the forest. He silently sat down and let out a long, tired sigh as he rested his back against the old door. He wondered why he even bothered sometimes. They were so close to breaking the barrier, he felt like what he was doing was pointless.

Though it hadn’t been the same when he started. Back then everyone was full of despair, and hope had seemed like an irretrievable thing. There was also the fact that no more humans of the right age could fall. In seventy years they had only managed to collect four children’s souls, and he had to admit the thought was discouraging. He wasn’t sure monsters would survive another seventy years trapped down here.

That’s why his work was so important. He had to remind himself of the fact more and more often lately.

He let loose another quiet sigh and pushed himself up. As he was brushing snow from his clothing he noticed something… odd. The snow around the door was pushed back a little, as of it had been opened recently. Curious, he decided to investigate.

Upon closer investigation it seemed the door had indeed been opened. He frowned. The door to the Ruins was never opened. Not unless… hope sparked in his chest as he quickly searched the area. Something golden caught his attention, half buried in the snow, and he knelt down to examine it.

It turned out to be a little golden bracelet. Nothing extravagant, but something he knew no monster would wear. He smiled as he stood and pocketed it. This could only mean one thing. Another human had fallen into the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> So while I was editing the last chapter I kinda ended up writing this. Whoops! So I know I said I probably wouldn’t update this for a while, but here’s the next chapter.  
> I’m really enjoying writing this. It’s fun and happy! Almost makes me cry when I think about the things I have planned for it. >:)


	6. Chapter Six

Life had pretty much returned to normal for Lillith, which she was grateful for. After a long talk about the dangerous monsters on the other side of the door, Toriel had given Lillith a giant hug and made her promise not to go near it again. Lillith had promised, though she had hated doing so. She didn’t normally make promises but she would if it made Toriel happy. Even if all she really wanted to do was run back to the door and the beautiful snow beyond.

There was one thing that was different. Toriel had barely let her out of her sight since the incident. Lillith knew she had every right to be watched, but she still wished she could walk out of the room without Toriel getting up to follow her.

Her mind wandered to the winter wonderland beyond the door and immediately she was filled with guilt. Not only had she upset Toriel, whom she now considered to be her mother, by going against her number one big rule, she had also lost the beautiful bracelet she had been given on her birthday. It filled her with shame whenever she imagined the shining jewellery abandoned in the snow, so she had yet to tell Toriel about it. She was hoping maybe she could sneak back and grab it, however right now doing so was impossible.

She sighed and rolled over on the floor. She was reading Toriels favourite book; 72 Uses for Snails. She had already read it 3 times, but there was nothing else to do. The words started blurring together as she read them and she let the book fall onto her face with a bored huff.

Toriel looked up from her own book. “Is something wrong, my child?”

“No, I’m fine.” She rolled back over onto her stomach and stared at the fire, the discarded book making a small _thump_ as it hit the floor.

She started humming as she concentrated on the flames. They danced formlessly in the fireplace, growing so big the heat almost burnt her skin where she was laying, before shrinking back down to embers, all in time with her breathing. Then the flames started taking on forms. They were hard to make out at first, and Lillith wrote it off as her imagination running wild. When one of the flames clearly took on the form of her little brother she let out a choked scream and let go of her magic.

The image immediately dissolved, leaving nothing but normal flames in its place. Even so Lillith couldn’t take her eyes off of the fire crackling softly in front of her. Suddenly she felt something tighten around her. She looked up to see Toriels worried eyes watching her, and realised she must have swept her into a hug the moment she heard her cry out. Lillith buried her face in Toriels’ dress and took deep, calming breaths. All the while Toriel was rocking her and making comforting noises to help calm her down.

The two stayed that way for several minutes before Lillith pulled away. She gave Toriel a small smile in thanks.

“Do you wish to talk about what it was that upset you?” Toriel asked.

Lillith shook her head.

“Alright then.”

In the silence that followed Lillith almost did try to explain what had happened. But where would she even start? There was just so much Toriel didn’t know, so much that Lillith herself didn’t understand. Her life before had been confusing, lonely, and full of hatred. She had no idea how to sort it out in her own mind, let alone try and explain it all out loud. No, it was better to stay quiet. Just try to forget it all and enjoy the new life she had been given.

Lillith hadn’t even noticed how tired she was until a giant yawn wracked her entire body. Exhaustion from using her magic too much set in and she couldn’t help but yawn again. Normally using her magic tired her out, though lately it had been getting easier to use it without feeling the side effects. She must have been manipulating the flames longer than she had thought, because she hadn’t felt this type of exhaustion since the very first time Toriel had helped her use her magic. This was the type of exhaustion that seeped into her very bones, and she felt like she could fall asleep at any moment.

Toriel seemed to sense this. She gently picked her up, and ignoring Lilliths small protests, carried her to her room. She felt soft fabric under her as Toriel settled her onto her bed. Eyes shut, she grabbed hold of her paw and gave her a tired smile.

“Love you Mum.” She mumbled through heavy lips.

Moments later she was fast asleep, leaving Toriel to fight back happy tears on her own.

*****

Toriel quietly pulled close the door to Lilliths’ room so as not to wake the child. She could feel her soul overflowing with happiness. Lilliths words echoed in her head and she felt her smile grow even wider. She wasn’t sure the child would even remember what she had said the next morning, but Toriel didn’t mind. The knowledge that Lillith thought of her as a mother was enough to bring back the happy tears that had threatened to fall earlier.

With one final glance at the door she walked back into the living room. She grabbed the two abandoned books and carefully placed them back on the shelf before she sat in her chair with a contented sigh. She relaxed for a few moments before she pulled out her phone. Slowly she dialled in the appropriate numbers and held it to her ear.

The phone rang for so long Toriel was about to end the call when she heard the faint _click_ of someone finally answering.

“Hello Miss Toriel.” Azaleas soft voice greeted her.

“Hello Azalea. I was just wondering if Alex was there?”

“Hmmmm.” Azalea hummed.

Toriel heard the quiet _patter_ of the elementals feet as she looked for her loud friend. There was a _click_ of a door opening and a loud _bang_ as something big hit the ground.

“Azalea?” Toriel called. “What was that?”

There was a long sigh and a sudden _yelp_ of pain from the phone. “Miss Toriel never allow Alex to cook in your house, he is absolutely hopeless. Oh I’ll clean up the mess! Miss Toriel wishes to speak with you. Do not look at me like that, I didn’t really hurt you! I’ll speak with you another time alright Miss Toriel?”

Toriel laughed at her friend’s antics and told her that yes, they would speak again, before there was a brief silence as the phone was given to Alex.

“Heya Toriel! What’s got you calling for me this fine evening?” Alex asked.

Toriel held the phone a little further away from her ear so as not to go deaf. “I was hoping you might be able to help me with something. Would you be able to visit any time soon?”

“Ah well let’s have a look-see.” There was a rustling of paper and Toriel guessed he was looking through the day planner Azalea had given him last Christmas. “According to this we’re busy all day tomorrow, but the day after should work. You okay with that?”

“Yes that would be perfect, thank you.” Toriel said gratefully. “I should let you get back to… what you were doing before.”

“I was cooking!” he said defensively. “I mighta made a bit of a mess, but I’m close to making something amazing! I’ll bring it ‘round when we visit and you and the kid can taste test it for me. Azalea refuses to!”

“That is because what you make is inedible. Do not force Miss Toriel and Lillith to poison themselves with your ‘food.’” Azaleas faint voice called out.

“Oi! I’ll have you know my cooking is perfectly edible! In fact-!”

“I’m afraid I must go now Alex.” Toriel intervened before Alex could start ranting. “I look forward to seeing you.”

“Oh yeah. We’ll see you then!” Alex called.

Toriel heard Azalea tell him he better write their visit in his planner, and Alex smugly yell back that he already had before she hung up. She couldn’t help but laugh again at her friends. She stood and waved her paw at the fire, causing it to go out in an instant. She paused for a moment, staring at the empty fireplace curiously. She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but Lillith had reacted so badly to it she almost expected something to jump out at her at any moment.

Still, she saw nothing wrong, and gave up with a defeated huff. She walked to her room quietly so as not to wake Lillith and slipped into her bed. With a smile she remembered Lilliths words before she fell asleep. _Love you Mum._ Those three words stayed with her as she drifted off to sleep that night.

*****

He was starting to get frustrated. He knew the only explanation for the opened door and bracelet was because another human had fallen, however there had been no further signs of one.

He was glad no one else suspected another human had fallen though. When he had asked around the Guard had simply shook their heads sadly and the people around town gave him strange looks.

He rubbed the back of his neck, irritated. Perhaps there were more clues around the door to the Ruins. Any tracks would have disappeared by now but perhaps something else? He would check tomorrow. Right now he had work to do. He sighed as he stood and walked to the door to his lab.

*****

Lillith awoke to the delicious smell of breakfast, as she had every day for the past five months. She smiled and stretched out on her bed. She felt another flash of guilt when the familiar weight of her bracelet wasn’t on her arm. She shook it off, promised herself she would get it later, and quickly got up and changed. By the time she pulled her hair into a loose bun her stomach was growling at her for food.

Toriel was acting… strange at breakfast. Normally the two chatted away between bites of food, however today Toriel was quiet. Lillith opened her mouth several times to say something, however the look on the monsters face made her voice die in her throat each time. Finally she couldn’t take the silence any longer.

*****

The more Toriel thought about it, the clearer the answer to her problem seemed to be. If she destroyed the corridor leading to the door Lillith wouldn’t be able to open it and be possibly killed by a passing monster. She couldn’t stand the thought of losing another child.

However destroying the only way out of the Ruins had its setbacks as well. There would be no way to communicate with anyone in the Underground proper. Not only that, it would take a huge amount of power to destroy the entire corridor and Toriel knew she didn’t have that amount of power. That was why she had called Alex over. She was going to ask him to help, as he would be able to reduce the corridor to rubble swiftly and safely.

Convincing Alex would be another problem. He had come with her to live in the Ruins years ago, leaving his family behind in the process, however he could go back to them any time he wanted. If the corridor were destroyed it would make his life in the Ruins permanent. Could she really ask that much of him, when he had already given up so much for her?

“Mum?” The tentative voice startled Toriel from her thoughts.

She blinked a few times and focused on the child. Lillith smiled hesitantly at her, a curious but worried look in her eyes.

“You alright? You’re really quiet this morning.” She asked.

Toriel shook her head, clearing out any thoughts about her future plans and instead focused on the here and now. The problem of the door could wait for a later time.

“I’m fine my child. However, I do have a surprise for you.” Toriel said.

Lillith instantly sat straight in her chair and her eyes practically glowed with excitement. Her breakfast was completely forgotten and she started begging Toriel what it was.

Toriel laughed. “It would hardly be a surprise if I told you, now would it?”

“I would still act surprised when it happens!” Lillith insisted.

Toriel shook her head. How was she supposed to say no to that? “Alex and Azalea will be visiting us tomorrow.”

“Really?” She squealed. “For how long?”

“The whole day.”

At this Lillith started bouncing in her seat. Toriel had to laugh at her excitement. Clearly Lillith loved Toriels friends as much as she did.

*****

The rest of the day flew by in a flash. The two cleaned up the entire house, making sure everything was sparkling clean. They even raked the scattered leaves outside into neat little piles. Then they spent what remained of the day cooking meals for the next day, completely ruining all their hard work cleaning. By the end of it all the room was a bigger mess then before it was cleaned, Toriel and Lillith being the biggest messes of all.

They cleaned themselves up, Lillith soaking in the bath after Toriel had a quick shower. She refused to get out until her fingers were shrivelled up so bad Toriel told her she was turning into an old grandmother. She had the tucked her child into bed and said goodnight. Once again Lillith called to her those three words; _love you Mum_ , and once again Toriel was filled with happiness.

That night Lillith could hardly sleep from excitement. Once sleep did claim her she was greeted by a gentle blackness, her night devoid of dreams and nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!  
> Finally another update! I've ben wanting to write this for ages, but all these other things kept jumping in my face telling me I need to do them. With that being said I've already started on the next chapter so the wait for it won't be as long I promise! (◠‿◠✿)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Azalea and Alex are such dorks aren't they? I love them so so much! ≧◡≦  
> If you did enjoy this chapter, or see any mistakes, please let me know in the comments. I love comments the way flowers love sunlight, so no matter what it is it'll make my day.   
> Thank you all for reading! Wherever you are in the world, whatever you are doing after reading this, know I love you all and I hope you're all enjoying your time on this Earth.  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Here's some hugs for whoever wants some!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


	7. Chapter Seven

_Knock knock knock._

Lillith sprang up from her bed at the loud banging. She dropped her book and ran out to open the front door. She beat Toriel, who was drying her paws on a tea towel, and pulled open the door.

“HEYA KIDDO!” Alex yelled.

Lillith squealed as she was lifted into the air and shook around. Once Alex let her go Azalea stepped forward and pulled her into a gentle hug. There was an urgent croaking at her feet and she giggled at the jealous look on Froggits face. She bent down and gave them a hug as well.

Alex cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “There’s someone else joining us today.”

Lillith looked back to the door and stared at the monster standing there in surprise. Her magic bubbled in her chest but she forced it back down. She had nothing to fear.

The monster that had attacked her months ago was standing on the doorstep, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. They refused to look at her and their antenna were twitching. Lillith could almost feel the nervous tension seeping from their small body. Going against all her instincts, she slowly walked forward and crouched in front of them.

She extended a shaking hand out to them and gave them a small smile. “Hi. My name’s Lillith. What’s yours?”

The monster stared at her for a long moment then slowly took her hand and burst into tears. “I’m sorry… I attacked you.”

“No that’s okay! You were trying to protect Froggit.” She reassured him. “Are you okay?”

They nodded. “My name’s Migosp.”

She grinned and stood as Toriel ushered them all inside.

*****

They talked for hours before Azalea brought up the thing Lillith had been dreading.

“Where’s your birthday bracelet Lillith?”

Her heart skipped a beat. Trying to keep the panic off her face she grinned. “I don’t wear it all the time in case it breaks.”

Everyone nodded like this made perfect sense. Lillith breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The random conversations dragged on until lunch. Lillith was showing off her magic to Migosp and Froggit, receiving amazed noises whenever she made them dance around her. Toriel had gone into the kitchen with Alex and Azalea some time ago and Lillith was enjoying wowing the other monsters. Soon the familiar exhaustion from using her magic settled in and she was glad when Toriel came back with lunch.

“Would you like to play anything while we’re here Lillith?” Azalea asked after they had finished eating.

Alex nodded. “Yeah kiddo what games you play on the surface now a days?”

“Oh... um.” Lillith looked down and started fiddling with her hair. “I don’t know that many.. games.”

Silence. Lillith could tell they were all confused. What kind of kid doesn’t know any games? Surely it was a joke. Unless she had spent her whole life locked away there was no way what she was saying was the truth. But it was.

“Do you guys know what hide and seek is?” Lillith said quickly, eager to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

“Yes of course! It’s a game I played often as a child.” Azalea said.

“Can…” Lillith hesitated and then rushed on. “Can you teach me to play? I heard about it a lot but never got to play it myself.”

Silence again.

“I think that’d be fun.” Migosp said.

“Yes!” Alex jumped up. “We would be happy to teach you the ways of hide and seek!”

“Actually Alex I was wondering if I could talk to you.” Toriel interrupted. “I’m sure the others will be able to teach her until after we’re done.”

“Ah alright.” Alex ruffled Lilliths hair. “Think you can handle this one without me kiddo?”

Lillith nodded ecstatically and grabbed Migosp. She started dragging them to the door, both of them chatting excitedly about their new game.

“Lillith!” Toriel called.

Lillith skidded to a halt and spun around to face her mother. Toriel gestured to her clothes and she looked down in confusion. When she realised what was wrong she felt herself blush.

In her excitement she had forgotten she was still in her pyjamas.

*****

Lillith’s breath came in short, heaving gasps that caused her throat to turn as dry as sandpaper. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might beat out of her chest. Despite this she did her best to be as quiet as possible, calming her breathing and covering her mouth with her hands. She crouched down in her hiding place and waited, hoping she wouldn’t be seen. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and quickly peeked her head out.

She saw Azalea coming out of the house and quickly ducked behind the tree again. She hadn’t been seen, thankfully, but if she stayed where she was there was no way the elemental would be able to miss her. Shuffling quietly around her dying hiding place she got ready to run. Unfortunately Lillith had been relying on the sound of Azaleas’ light footsteps to tell her when to go. What she had forgotten was the fact that Azalea moved with barely any sound, and just as she decided to run a delicate flower-covered hand grasped her arm.

“Found you.” Azalea said in her soft voice.

“Awww.” Lillith groaned. “I had the best plan ever too!”

She grinned at the elemental and got a small smile in return. “I am sure it would have worked Lillith.”

“Of course! I was just too slow is all.” She huffed. Perhaps it would work better when Froggit was seeking. “Did you find the others yet?”

“Yes, you were the last one. They are waiting for us in the house.” They began walking back towards the house. “You are very good at hide and seek, even though you said you have never played before.”

Lillith nodded, all smiles. “It’s really fun.”

They got inside and were greeted by loud croaking. Froggit was upset, no doubt because he was seeking yet again. The poor frog monster seemed to always pick the worst hiding spots, causing him to be found almost instantly. Migosp, the monster that had attacked her months ago, was standing off to the side, unsure as to how to calm down the small monster. They looked up with a relieved smile when the two entered.

“You found her! Finally.” He said, motioning helplessly at Froggit. “He’s upset.”

Azalea stood surveying the situation for a moment then lightly clapped her hands. Instantly Froggets croaking ceased and he noticed the two for the first time. Azalea smiled down at him.

“We are all found. Now it is your turn to count Froggit.”

Froggit huffed but croaked in agreement. It was hard to argue with Azalea, especially since it was his own fault for not hiding properly. He started counting and the three scattered, Azalea running off on her own and Migosp following Lillith around the side of the house.

“What are you doing?” They asked as Lillith crouched low to the ground.

“You’ll see.” She whispered back and motioned for them to crouch beside her.

They did, although they still seemed confused. Together they waited patiently as Froggit finished counting and completely searched the house. Having no luck inside the monster hopped outside to look. As soon as his back was turned she leapt up and made a break for the open door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Migosp whispered urgently.

Lillith said nothing as she dashed for the door, making sure she wasn’t spotted along the way. Migosp didn’t follow her, but that was alright. If her plan backfired at least only one of them would get caught. She managed to make it inside without being seen and she quickly looked around for a new hiding place.

There wasn’t really any place to hide in the kitchen or living room and the stairs were off limits. She turned right and walked as quietly as she could to her room. As she got to her door she heard furious whispering coming from Toriel’s room. Curiosity got the best of her and she creeped to Toriel’s door so she could hear better.

“… are you sure about this?” Alex’s voice whispered.

“I’m positive. I thought you would be more opposed to this?” Toriel responded.

“Toriel I want the kid to be safe as much as you do. Besides that, I knew there was a possibility I wouldn’t be leaving the Ruins again. I just want to make sure you realise that. There’s no way of returning if we do this. At least, no way of returning easily.” Alex’s voice was unusually serious, and his words caused Lillith’s heart to stutter.

There was a long sigh. “I am fine with never going back.”

“Then let’s go. We have a door to destroy.” Lillith heard what she guessed was Alex getting up.

“Wait! I have to talk to Azalea first...”

Lillith quickly scrambled away from the door and back down the hallway. Her mind was reeling from the things she had heard. They were going to block off the door to the snow? It must be because she had opened the door without permission. Without even realising it her feet had taken her down to the hallway and before she knew it she was standing in front of the closed door.

She had to open it again.

Not because she wanted to. She did wanted to, but she wouldn’t if Toriel really didn’t want her to. No, it was because she had lost something precious, both to her and her friends. She had to get the bracelet back and even if she couldn’t find it she at least had to try. She’d feel terrible if she didn’t. This was her last chance ever to retrieve it. It was now or never.

She called to her magic and pushed the door open again.

*****

Toriel couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at the sight before her. There was just something extremely hilarious about seeing one of the strongest monsters she knew laying defeated on the ground with an angry Froggit croaking up a storm on top of her. Beside her Alex wasn’t even trying to hold back his own laughter.

“I some help would be appreciated right now.” Azalea huffed.

Alex leaned down and grabbed the furious Froggit, still laughing and snorting uncontrollably. Azalea grumbled as he helped her stand up and quickly brushed herself off. She stalked over to Toriel, ignoring the two monsters behind her, and glared at Toriel when she let lose a giggle.

“What got Froggit so mad?” Toriel asked and earned another glare.

“He is convinced I was cheating at hide and seek because I was moving. He then decided to take it upon himself to punish me for ‘cheating’.” Azalea said, making air quotes with her fingers when she said cheating.

“Aw Froggit you’re allowed to move buddy! Just don’t let anyone see ya!” Alex laughed and put the smaller monster down.

Froggit croaked in angry acceptance and hopped off to find Migosp and Lillith. Alex tipped an imaginary hat to the two ladies and walked inside. Azalea was about to follow him when Toriel called for her to stop.

“Actually I need to talk with you, if that’s alright.”

Azalea immediately turned all her attention on Toriel, everything else forgotten as she faced her queen. “Yes of course.”

Toriel took a deep breath. “I wish to destroy the door to the Underground.”

Azalea stared at her for a silent moment. “Alright.”

Toriel shifted uncomfortably. “You don’t have any objections?”

“You are doing this to keep Lillith safe correct?” Toriel nodded. “Then I find no problems with this plan.” When Toriel still looked confused she sighed. “Toriel there is nothing left for me in the Underground. The only family I have is right here, and if you believe this will keep us safe I will gladly help you any way I can.”

Toriel nodded in understanding and pulled her friend into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Alex has agreed to it?” Azalea asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. I did not want to have to convince him otherwise.” Azalea’s voice went mischievous and Toriel pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“And how would you convince him?” Toriel raised an eyebrow.

Azalea grinned slyly. “I have my ways.” She patted her on the shoulder and walked to where Alex had disappeared earlier. “Hurry, we must not leave the useless fish to himself for too long. He is a master of destruction and not much else I am afraid.”

Toriel laughed at the faint ‘I HEARD THAT’ from inside. She glanced around, made sure Froggit was still on the hunt for his friends, and then joined Azalea and Alex at the bottom of the stairs leading to the hallway they aimed to destroy.

*****

Lillith tried her best to hold onto her hope as her shaking hands pushed aside yet more snow to reveal… nothing. Not even the tiniest bit of gold.

She huffed out a breath and looked around.

She hadn’t seen anyone so far, but she knew she was pushing it. Any minute now a monster could sneak up behind her, or Toriel could find her out here again and get that disappointed look on her face. Lillith couldn’t stand seeing that look on her face.

With a defeated sigh she stood back up and headed towards the door.

*****

“Everything’s ready. You sure about this Toriel?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” Toriel nodded as she stepped forward.

Azalea and Alex moved forward and together the three monsters channelled their magic.

The ground began to rumble as the first part of the hallway collapsed.

*****

Lillith stumbled as the ground shook. Panic forced her legs to work under her and she launched herself at the door. She had left it slightly open but whatever had shook the ground had slammed it shut. She placed her hands on the door and pushed, both physically and with her magic.

Nothing happened.

The door didn’t move an inch. No matter how hard she pushed or how much magic she poured into the old wood it refused to open.

“TORIEL!” She yelled. “TORIEL CAN YOU HEAR ME? I’M ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR!” No response. “TORIEL! Please…” She fell to her knees and fought back tears. “Please… I’m stuck out here.” She curled into a ball as she felt the tears start to fall. “Mum… I’m sorry… please… I don’t wanna be alone… Mum… please… help…”

*****

“It is done.” Azalea stood back with a final look on her face.

The three stared at what used to be a long hallway, but had now been reduced to rubble. There was no way anything would be able to get through it without massive power, and even then it would take weeks to clear the way.

“Let’s go have some ‘o that pie o’ yours Toriel. I’m completely drained.” Alex said.

“Of course. I’m sure the others will be finished with their game now, so we can all eat together.” Alex was half way to the kitchen before Toriel finished speaking.

“How does he still have so much energy?” Azalea shook her head and tiredly followed after him.

Toriel laughed, her own energy sapped. Destroying the hallway had really taken a lot out of them, even Alex, and she doubted any of them would be able to use much magic for the next couple of days.

It was a good thing they wouldn’t have to.

*****

“Time to come in kids! Toriel made pie!” Alex yelled out the door.

Excited croaking and an angry ‘I’m not a kid’ later and Froggit and Migosp sat down at the table, huge grins on their faces. Froggit was looking forward to another slice and Migosp was excited to finally be tasting the legendary pies everyone had told them about.

“Where is Lillith?” Azalea whispered, even quitter than usual.

“We couldn’t find her. She’s really good at hiding, even though she said she’d never played before. Do you think she was lying?” Migosp asked sceptically.

“My child wouldn’t lie.” Toriel said as she entered the room with a giant pie n her hands. “And she needs to come in, game or not. I don’t want her food to go cold.”

“I’ll go find ‘er.” Alex offered as he stood.

“Please.” Toriel nodded and he walked back outside to find the young human.

*****

Everything was cold. No, not just cold but freezing. Lillith couldn’t feel her toes or fingers anymore and her tears had turned to ice on her face. Her voice was ruined from all the screaming for help that didn’t come and for forgiveness that wasn’t granted.

The air around her was getting even colder.

*****

“Where could she be?” Toriel asked, stress clearly in her voice.

“She can’t be far Toriel. I‘m sure she’s asleep somewhere, dreaming away happily.” Alex reassured her.

“I’m sure she is fine Miss Toriel.” Azalea said. “Come, let’s go look for her.”

*****

Lillith tried her best to keep warm. She curled up into a ball and focused what little was left of her magic on her hands which were pressed tightly against her chest. The heat was welcome, but didn’t help the frostbite she could feel taking over her toes. With every passing moment she could feel her flames getting smaller, her magic getting weaker and she was losing so much energy she could barely keep her eyes open anymore.

She was so exhausted she didn’t notice the _crunch_ of footsteps approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi guys.  
> First of all I want to say sorry. Sorry for not updating this or In This World for ages. I got hit with a giant case of writers block and I haven’t been able to completely dig myself out yet. On top of that school has gotten pretty stressful lately. Piled on top of all of that is the fact that my Dad is visiting for the week, and then I’m going to his house for a little mini vacation! Hopefully after my trip I’ll be de-stessified and able to write again.  
> Also I wanted to say sorry for this chapter. I mean it had to happen at one point right? Just a warning: future chapters will contain child abuse/experimentation, some descriptions of said experiments and just bad times in general. If this bothers you then please, you’ve been warned.  
> I’ve been excited for this bit for a while now, I’m so happy we’re finally here! But I’m also extremely sad because well… a lot of bad things happen from here on out. Let’s look forward to that together hey? (◠‿◠✿)  
> Ummm comments are always welcome, happy or angry or sad, I eat them all up. You people are awesome and I love you all okay? Okay! Thanks for reading, here’s a hug. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> Until next time!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


	8. Chapter Eight

He needed a break to clear his head. The last set of experiments had been interesting, though they were also disappointing. At least now he knew the extent of their abilities.

He made sure all the lights were out in his lab before he teleported home for the night. Cold air greeted him as he appeared in his living room. He gazed around the empty room with a sense of detachment. Nothing in the room held any value to him anymore, and the house itself had barely been used in recent years.

He shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed the first edible thing in the fridge before slowly making his way upstairs. By the time he reached his room he had already finished his food and his sleep deprived body collapsed onto his bed.

Hours passed.

His mind wouldn’t allow him to sleep, despite how his body longed for it. His thoughts were going a million miles per hour and no matter what he did he couldn’t slip into the peaceful blackness he longed for. With a huff he threw off his covers and stalked down the stairs. Throwing his lab coat back on, he walked out into the woods.

The cold air cut through his clothes, an uncomfortable but not completely unwelcome feeling. The woods were dark and quite, the steady _crunch_ of his boots on snow calming his racing mind. Without even realising it he found his feet had taken him to the door to the Ruins.

When he looked up from his feet he felt his eye lights glow different colours rapidly, the snow around him changing from pink to yellow to purple as his emotions got the better of him.

Sitting at the base of the door to the Ruins, half frozen to death, was a human.

*****

All Lillith could do was sigh as she felt warmth surround her. The cold that had been slowly killing her had let up, and had she not been so exhausted she would have wept for joy. Briefly she worried about where she was and what had happened, but the worries faded quickly as she was dragged back into unconsciousness.

*****

Lillith was roused from her sleep by urgent hands. A voice spoke to her in a language she didn’t understand and she grunted in annoyance. She just wanted to sleep. The hands were insistent however, and Lillith felt some drag her into a sitting position before something press against her lips. She automatically opened her mouth and swallowed the flavourless food she was fed. This continued for several minutes before Lillith finally lost even the energy to swallow and the hands laid her back down. She passed out again before the door had even had time to _click_ shut.

*****

When she woke again Lillith was covered in blankets. She groaned as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar and bland room. Nothing was in it besides the bed she was in and a work desk and chair that had been shoved into the corner. The only door was slightly open and Lillith debated going out to find whoever had rescued her to thank them. Those thoughts quickly vanished as she tried to sit up. Every muscle screamed against her and even her bones seemed to join the orchestra of pain her body had decided to perform for her. She fell back onto the pillow with a thump and the pain lessened slightly. Exhaustion was quick to take its place however, and Lillith once again lost herself to her dreams.

*****

At first all Lillith could see was darkness. She was almost convinced she hadn't yet opened her eyes. Then she noticed a faint blue light coming from behind her head. Slowly she sat up, her entire body protesting against the motion, and looked around.

She was sitting on a ledge jutting out from what she guessed was a concrete wall. The room she was in was completely devoid of any furniture. It was in fact, completely devoid of anything at all besides the small ledge she was on. The blue light was coming from some sort of glowing bars across one side of her room.

Hesitantly Lillith pushed herself off the ledge and approached the blue bars. She found she could stick her arms out without anything happening but as soon as she tried sticking her head through a tingling sensation ran through her whole body and she quickly pulled back. Out of foolish curiosity she touched one of the bars and got a nasty shock that left her arm numb.

Cradling her injured arm against her stomach Lillith peered out into the hallway beyond. It was too dark for her to see much either way, and she had the sudden fear of the dark hallways being endless. She gulped back the irrational fear and turned her gaze to a room across the hall.

It was similar to hers, with glowing blue bars where the wall facing the hallway should be, allowing her to see some of the inside. The corners were pitch black but she could make out a ledge jutting out of the wall in that room too. The two rooms were probably identical.

Lillith was squinting, trying to see anything in the opposite room that might give her some clues as to where she was, when something out of the corner of her eye moved. She screamed as a shadow seemed to rise off of the ledge and move towards the bars.

Lillith scrambled back as far as she could, crouching in the corner behind what she now realised was not a ledge but a bed. She heard shuffling noises followed by quiet voices and peeked out of her hiding place.

The whispering immediately stopped. At first all she could see was the glow from the two sets of bars separating her from... Whatever was in the other room. No, not room. Cell. Then her eyes focused and she caught a flash of orange, dark blue, yellow and purple. The other colours seemed to be coming from three lights, two of which would reach her chest and one that was just a little bit smaller. Lillith didn't know where the lights were coming from. Perhaps whoever had locked them up had given them to the other prisoner.

She took her eyes off of the lights and strained to see anything else. She startled when she saw movement again and hid behind her bed once more. The whispering started up again and Lillith covered her ears. She didn't want to hear it, didn't want to see it and most definitely didn't want to know why it was locked behind bars. She simply wanted out, and she wanted out right now.

She stayed crouched in that corner, hands over her ears, until a hum echoed through the halls and bright lights filled every dark corner she had hid from hours before.

*****

The humans reaction had been interesting but predictable. Once the lights had been turned on she looked around in confusion and slowly stood up. He had removed both subjects from their cell during the night so he could observe the human without them near her.

She paced around her cell, careful not to touch the energy bars. She must have learnt from the shock she had gotten the night before. She glared at the bars then studied the empty cell across from her. She seemed to be searching for something, probably the two subjects she had seen the night before.

Which, admittedly, had been a mistake. He hadn’t planned on them meeting quite so soon, however he did not believe it would ruin his plans. One glance in the middle of the night was not enough to do any permanent damage.

The human was once again sitting in the corner she had sat in ever since she woke up. She looked a little hungry. Perhaps it was time to introduce himself.

*****

The lights had startled Lillith at first. They had given her hope as well. Hope that someone would come and she could explain she wasn’t meant to be here. Then she remembered there was something in the other cell and she suddenly felt very afraid. After all, no one is locked up if they’re innocent.

But the cell was empty. Bare too, just as hers is. She couldn’t see a single item in the other cell. She wonders what happened to whoever it was that was in there and if they took the pretty lights she had seen the night before. Perhaps she’ll get one too. When it became obvious no one was coming she sat back down in the corner and made herself as small as possible.

She hated being trapped in a room like this. It conjured up unpleasant memories she would rather forget. Memories of sitting alone in a plain room, alone except for her little ray of sunshine that would visit her. Her brother was often what made the dull and repetitive days bearable. He would brighten up the room, though unlike her he didn’t have any magic. Lillith often wondered how he did it. Was it the happy smile he always seemed to have? Or was it the way he seemed to bubble with energy? She never quite figured it out.

Now she would never get the chance to.

The thought snuck its way into her mind and made her entire body freeze. Grief hit her hard, making it hard to breathe. Guilt quickly followed after, crawling down her throat and into her chest like a bad disease. The guilt fizzled into anger, bubbling hot and tight in her chest. Hot tears prickled her eyes and she once again felt the grief well up.

She would have carried on like that for hours if it wasn’t for the quick _click_ of shoes on hard floor. She quickly wiped her eyes dry and stood to face whoever it was she could hear coming.

At first she thought it was another human, come to set her free. Then her brain registered that the pale white skin was really white bone and she could do nothing but stare in shock. She thought he said something, but whatever he had said fell on deaf ears.

“Pardon?” She asked, out of habit more than anything.

The tall figure spoke again, but it seemed he either spoke another language or her brain was even more muddled up than she thought. Both could be the case at the moment.

“I-I’m sorry but-but I don’t understand.”

The skeleton mumbled something and shoved a plate with what looked to be bread and water through the bars. She grabbed the plate and looked up at him. He was so tall, almost as tall as Toriel. Lillith took a step back, cradling the food and drink to her chest.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

The skeleton sent her a look that Lillith couldn’t read. It struck her as odd that a skeleton would be able to have different expressions. She had no doubt that if she was to ask Toriel she would tell her a pun and then just say it was magic. At the thought a sharp pain like that of a knife stabbed her in the heart. She put the food on the ground and ran as close to the bars as she dared.

“Wait!” The skeleton turned back to face her. Lillith took a deep breath. “I don’t know who you are but thank you for saving me. I’m truly very greatful. But um I was wondering if I maybe you could take me back to the Ruins? Tor-” Lillith cut herself off as she remembered that Toriel didn’t want anyone to know where she was. “My family are all probably really worried by now.”

The skeleton stared at her for a moment then turned and left. Lillith yelled and pleaded for him to come back, but no matter what she did he didn’t return. Finally she sat back in her corner and pulled the cold bread and water close. Her stomach decided to remind her that she hadn’t had a meal in ages and she tore into the bread with a vengeance. She gulped down the water all at once and actually whined when she realised there was nothing more to eat.

It quickly became obvious that the skeleton wasn’t planning on coming back anytime soon. Lillith had pushed the empty plate and cup out into the hallway, hoping that he would come get it and give her the chance to talk to him again. Hours passed without the lights so much as flickering and Lillith could feel boredom starting to creep up on her. She had been so used to sitting in a room and staring at a wall before it had ceased boring her, but the months with Toriel and the rest of her new family seemed to have banished those boredom preventing skills. Now she was itching to move, to do something, **anything.**

She lurched to her feet and started pacing. Four steps one way, turn, four steps back. It helped, just a little.

*****

He watched her pace. Four steps one way, turn, four steps back. Four steps was all the human could take without running into a wall. He wondered how long it would take her to try and escape. It certainly hadn’t taken **them** very long.

He huffed and looked to his phone. A few clicks later he was staring at two red dots in exactly the same place he had left them a few hours before hand. At least they had learned he meant it when he said stay put. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He would have to move them back into the cell soon. They wouldn’t sit still for long, not unless he did something extreme, and he would rather have them in perfect condition for future experiments.

Perhaps letting the human see the two subjects would lead him to something interesting.

*****

Toriel had not slept in two days. She had spent every moment she could searching the ruins, poking her head in every nook and cranny, no matter how small or obscure. Every moment more guilt pressed heavily against her soul when she continued to find nothing.

“Tori… riel… TORIEL!” She jumped at her name being yelled. Tirdly she lifted her head from her hands and looked over to Alex. He had been sitting on the table not long ago, and it shocked Toriel to see him kneeling next to her. “You need to sleep Toriel. You’re a mess.”

Toriel shook her head. “I cannot. I must find Lillith first Alex. I must…” She staggered as she tried to stand.

Alex was there in an instant, holding her up. “You can’t do anything when you’re about to pass out from sheer exhaustion Toriel.”

Still Toriel refused to rest. She knew exactly where Lillith was, what must have happened. She could only imagine what her child must be feeling right now, lost and alone. She wouldn’t rest until she found her and banished those feelings from her heart. She couldn’t. She pushed Alex away and stumbled to the door.

A small hand pressed against her arm. “What are you doing Miss Toriel?”

Toriel blinked. When had Azalea gotten here? “I’m looking for Lillith. Perhaps there is a part of the Ruins we have not yet searched.”

“You know that’s not possible Miss Toriel.” Azalea said softly. “We both know where Lillith is, where she has to be. And it’s not out in some obscure part of the Ruins.”

Toriel froze. “Move out of my way.” Her voice sounded cold, even to her own ears. Azalea looks shocked, but stood her ground. Anger burst out of nowhere and Toriel found herself screaming. “I said MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!”

Her words rang loudly in her ears. The anger immediately drained and she felt her heart fill with regret as her friend stepped back. She was about to apologise when Azalea looked up at her. If looks could kill Toriel had a feeling she would be dust right there and then.

“Listen to me Toriel. We are all worried about Lillith. We are doing our best to clear the way to the door so we can go get her back. But you not sleeping, not eating, **not taking care of yourself,** isn’t going to help anything get done faster.” Toriel opened her mouth to retaliate, but Azalea cut her off. “I am not finished yet. Now you will go sleep until you are fully rested, and once you wake up you will eat a full meal and then together we will discuss a way to get Lillith back.”

Toriel was silent for a long time, then tears started dripping from her eyes. She was unable to stop herself from voicing her worst fears. “She might not even be alive.”

“Don’t say that!” Alex stepped up from behind her.

“She’s a strong girl Miss Toriel.” Azalea’s voice had gone increadbly soft. “I’m sure even if a monster faces her she will be able to defend herself.”

Toriel nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had to trust in her friends. Together they would find Lillith and bring her home. Until then she had to be as strong as she possibly could be. So without any further protests she allowed Azalea to lead her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Guys!  
> So. Here we are. All I have to say is I’m so sorry. This was inevitable though. After all, you all read the description right?  
> Aaaaaany waaaay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I sure had a tear inducing fun time writing it. If you have the time please comment, I love comments so so much and they help motivate me to write more.   
> Here is a list of what the skeletons eye colour/glowing mean, which I copied from Zarla, the creator of the handplates AU. If you haven’t read her stuff I highly suggest doing so right now.   
> Green - Happiness/Contentment. As a negative feeling, green could be a variant color when they’re badly hurt, since green is generally associated with healing.  
> Pink - Surprise/Embarrassment, works for good surprised or bad surprised, either way.  
> White - Frustration/Worry (this hasn’t actually shown up yet, but it may in the future). Positively I can see it as a kind of meditative calmness. A whited out socket usually indicates shock or zoning out.  
> Yellow - Stress/Fear, possibly some anger as well. As a positive feeling I can see it as a sort of “come at me bro” cockiness, haha. Gasters base colour.  
> Purple - Fear/Helplessness, possibly some light bleed into anger. Positively I can see it as a sort of plea for assistance, or a call to be brave.  
> Rapid Color Changing - danger danger will robinson skeleton is freaking out.  
> And here are a couple I decided on myself.   
> Red – Immense pain.  
> Blue – Curiosity. Sans’ base colour.  
> Orange – Bravery/ courage. Papyrus’ base colour.   
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all have a lovely rest of the day/night!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


	9. Chapter Nine

Lillith waited what she assumed was the entire day without seeing another living thing. The skeleton hadn’t come back, and whatever had been in the cell opposite hers hadn’t been returned. Lillith had worn herself out pacing, and when she no longer had the energy to stand, she collapsed back on the ledge she would now call her bed. There she stared at the roof, her mind racing a million miles per hour.

She thought about a lot of things while she waited for something to happen. She knew **something** was bound to happen soon; prisoners weren’t left alone for long. It did awful things to their minds. So she lay and she stared and she wondered. Wondered when she’d get her next meal. Wondered who the skeleton was, and why he didn’t speak English. Wondered who, or what, had been in the opposite cell the night before.

Mostly she wondered what Toriel was doing at that very moment. Was she searching for her? Were Alex and Azalea helping? Would they figure out where she was and break her out? What if they had all forgotten about her? Or said good riddance when they couldn’t find her and carried on their day? What if they still thought she was playing hide and seek? She supposed she had won; no one was going to find her here.

Lillith couldn’t help the little giggle welling up inside her, but flinched when she heard the sound. Even to her own ears it sounded a touch too insane. She calmed herself, deep breath in, long breath out. They would come find her. She had to have faith in her family. They would come to save her and they could all pretend this never happened.

She just had to wait for them.

She could do that.

…

Couldn’t she?

*****

Lillith was startled awake by a loud noise and a sharp pain in her stomach. She sat up and quickly realised just what it was that had made the noise. Slowly she walked as close as she dared to the bars and looked out, bright lights the only thing staring back at her. The plate was gone.

“He-hello?” She called quietly. When no one responded she inched a little closer to the bars. “Is anyone there? I’m kinda starving in here!” Still, nothing responded. Lillith felt anger bubbling up in her chest. She stood as close to the bars as possible and yelled as loud as she could. “HEY!”

A hissing noise came from across the hall, followed by a quiet but insistent voice. “be quiet!”

Lillith couldn’t help but squeal as she landed ungracefully on her butt. She heard _rustles_ from the other cell as she scrambled backwards in a panic. Her back hit the wall with a dull _thud_ and she stayed there, back pressed as far into the wall as it would go. For a long time she refused to move, but finally curiosity got the better of her. Reasoning that whatever it was couldn’t get to her through the bars, she crawled forward.

At first she couldn’t see anything besides two bright colours, one a pale yellow and one a deep purple. The colours seemed to be coming from three lights, same as her first night here. Then two of the lights moved and her brain realised they were not lights at all, but eyes. Her body tensed and her breaths came in short gasps. She watched without moving as two little skeletons stepped up to the bars of their cell so they could see each other properly.

The two skeletons were very different from each other. The taller one she guessed came up to her bellybutton, maybe a little higher. She doubted the top of the smaller ones skull reached her hips, but maybe. It was a little hard to see the smaller one, as he was being held by the taller one. Perhaps he was the younger child?

From what Lillith **could** see, the only real similarity between the two was that they were both skeletons. One was tall and lanky with a more human-like skull, his eye sockets small. The smaller one had a much rounder face, big, round eye sockets and a plumper build.

Lillith smiled at the two children across from her. Despite being skeletons, Lillith found them utterly adorable.

She couldn’t help but give a little wave. “Hello.”

The taller one looked like he wanted to say something but the smaller one gave him a sharp look, one eye flashing blue. The taller one nodded, both his eyes glowing orange. They both went back to just staring at her, though Lillith noticed they’d occasionally glance around like they expected someone to appear any moment. She didn’t speak again, content to sit and study them the way they were studying her.

After a while she offered a tentative smile and was happy to see the taller skeleton give a wave behind the others back. Just as she was about to speak again she heard the steady _click_ of shoes and watched as the two across from her scrambled back. Lillith stood up and watched the same tall skeleton from before approach. He had three plates and cups, one of each in his hands and the other two floating beside him.

Lillith blushed as her stomach let off a loud growl. “Hello again.”

The skeleton stared at her for a long moment, then one of the plates slid into her cell, followed closely by a water filled cup. She drained half the water in one gulp and was about to greedily stuff the bread in her mouth when she remembered her manners. The skeleton was just leaving, having given the kids the other two plates.

“Thank you.”

He stopped for a second then kept walking.

Lillith frowned. “You’re not very talkative today. I may not understand you but you could still say ‘you’re welcome’ or something.”

She heard a small whimper from the other cell but ignored it, crossing her arms in front of her and staring expectantly at the skeleton. He blinked slowly then said something in his strange language.

Lillith nodded, satisfied. “You could have said a whole heap of things just then, but I’m going to assume that was a ‘you’re welcome.’”

With that out of the way she dug into her bread, finishing the meal quickly. As she looked down she completely missed the subtle eye-roll the skeleton sent her before walking away without another word.

*****

Lillith huffed and sat back, her arms crossed in front of her. She had thought having the two skeletons to talk to would be great, but neither of them had said a word in the past hour. No matter what she had said – she even used some of Toriels jokes in hopes of a laugh – there was nothing but silence from the other cell.

Finally Lillith gave up and moved to her bed. “Fine. Since it’s obvious you don’t want to talk to me, I won’t talk to you either!” She laid down on the last word and shut her eyes tight, deciding not to open them until someone talked to her properly no matter what happened.

About five minutes later she heard loud whispering. She opened her eyes just the tiniest bit and angled her head so she could see into the other cell. Though the whispering was loud she couldn’t make out individual words, and she got the feeling if she moved they’d instantly stop. Just as she was about to risk moving she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.

The footsteps stopped and he spoke to her in that weird language. Lillith sat up and sent him a confused look. The skeleton sighed and turned sharply to the opposite cell and said something to the two inside. They both stepped forward and glanced between Lillith and the skeleton monster. He said something to them and they both settled their gazes on her.

After a few seconds of listening the taller one nodded. “HE SAID HE’S GOING TO LET YOU OUT, AND THAT HE WANTS YOU TO FOLLOW HIM.”

Lillith was silent for a moment and then she stood up and approached the bars. “Are you sending me back home?” She knew it was a feeble hope but she couldn’t help but ask.        

Even she knew what the short, clipped word meant; no.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. He said something else as the bars disappeared and she stepped out. She turned to the other skeletons expectantly. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the taller one was holding the smaller one in his lap.

“HE SAID IT WOULD BE USELESS TO RUN.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he continued. “HE’S TELLING THE TRUTH. EVEN IF YOU TRY TO RUN HE’LL GET YOU. AND THEN HE’LL-”

He suddenly stops talking and the smaller skeleton reaches up to hug him, one of his eyes glowing a soft blue. Lillith felt a burst of worry for the child and took a step closer to him, but was stopped short when a hand pulled on her shoulder. She looked up at the tall monster and glanced back at the two regretfully before following behind him.

She was led through what felt like a never ending white hallway. Every now and again they would pass a metal door and Lillith felt herself tense each time. She got the feeling she wouldn’t like any of those rooms. Finally he stopped in front of one of the doors and held his hand up to a panel next to it. There was a brief _hum_ before the door opened with a quiet _fwish_. He stepped to the side and gestured for her to go in first.

Lillith swallowed and stepped inside, the skeleton following behind her and once they were both inside he closed the door. She glanced around the room and shivered. It was almost completely bare, with nothing but a metal bed in the centre and a large table across one wall. The table had papers messily scattered all over it and some had even fallen onto the floor.

A hand appeared out of nowhere and pushed her onto the bed. Lillith yelped and spun to sit on the bed properly and opened her mouth to yell at him – she would have sat down if he wanted her to – but froze when she felt something tighten against her ankle. Panic gripped her as she realised two floating hands were tying her ankles to the bed and she started struggling to get lose. She trashed as she was pushed down and struggled harder once the hands moved to bind her wrists.

“Hey!” In a desperate attempt to stop this she craned her head back to look at the skeleton. His back was to her as he searched through his notes but he turned to face her when she cried out. “What are you doing? Let me go!”

The skeleton said something in that strange language and turned back to his desk. Lillith resumed her struggling, though she was bound so tightly it didn’t do any good. Panting and exhausted shelaid still. The skeleton walked over to her holding onto a pencil and clipboard, two floating hands next to him.

Again he spoke in that strange language, however this time the floating hands moved with his words, creating familiar shapes. Lillith concentrated on the floating hands and her eyes widened when she recognised it as sign language.

Are you done wasting your energy?

He didn’t wait for her to reply, probably not expecting her to understand. As he stepped closer to where she was strapped down Lillith glared at him.

“No actually I’m not.”

He stared down at her in surprise and Lillith felt smug satisfaction fill her. Whatever happened after this at least she knew he wasn’t emotionless and, better yet, she had managed to crack his mask already. Perhaps with a bit more prodding she’d break it completely and get him to help her home. She was quite the expert at getting people to show their kinder sides. He spoke in that strange language again, his hands following his voice. You know hands?

“Yes. My-” Lillith bit her lip as grief welled up in her again. “Someone I used to know didn’t like talking. He found speaking with his hands better.”

He regarded her coldly for a moment before nodding. This makes things much easier. 

“What things?” Lillith asked nervously, but she got no reply.

The skeleton, whom Lillith had decided to call Hands until she found out his real name, circled her once before coming to a stop to the left of her shoulder. One of those detached hands he used to sign hovered in front of her chest.

Hold still.

Lilliths eyes widened. “What for? What are you doing?”

I am going to observe your soul. I need to see what colour it is so I can determine your dominate trait and age. 

Lillith blinked and tilted her head in confusion. “You could just ask me.”

That would give me inaccurate results. You could lie, or simply not know.

“You could have just asked to see my soul.”

That would not matter. I will be seeing your soul whether you wish it or not.

Before she could say anything else the floating hand made a gesture like it was pulling something up and Lillith gasps as her soul appears. The room is bathed in a bright golden light and Hands gasps so quietly she almost didn’t hear it. Yet she had, and she felt smug that she had managed to crack his emotionless mask again. Lilliths gaze fell to her soul, the very centre of who she was, and she felt just the tiniest bit proud. It looked so beautiful and strong she could hardly believe it was hers.

Incredible. I’ve never seen such a soul colour. Do you have any idea what your dominate trait is?

“T-my mother told me she had only ever seen one other person with a golden soul, and when she asked them they told her love. She said she was never sure if they were messing around or if they were serious.” Lillith bit her lip and hoped he hadn’t caught her slip up.

Fortunately the monster seemed to be caught up in her soul. Interesting. There are also traces of green and orange here, suggesting those are also strong traits of yours, though they are not your most dominate.

“What do green and orange mean?” Lillith asked curiously.

Hands started scribbling furiously on is clipboard. Kindness and bravery. The fact that your soul has multiple colours suggests that you are above 13 years old, correct?

Lillith nods, staring at the small wisps of green and orange that swirled in the gold. “I turned thirteen a couple of months ago. Do children only have one colour in their soul?”

Yes. They have only one trait that defines them. It is a part of what makes them so strong. He looks up from the clipboard and looks the bound girl in the eyes. It is why only childrens souls can be used to break the barrier and free us all. Had you been young enough you would have been killed and your soul given to King Asgore for safekeeping until he acquired the rest of the seven souls we need to destroy the barrier.

Lilliths head spun. There was a way to break the barrier and free everyone? But Toriel had told her it was impossible! Lillith felt sick. This was why Toriel had lied about her age to the others. Had they known they would have killed her for her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I kept getting distracted, or swamped with work, or both. Not only that but when I did get time to sit down and write this bastard just didn't want to be written. Here's to hoping future chapters don't fight me.  
> However, saying all that, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! I'm hoping the next will be up before the month ends but no promises. I have my birthday to celebrate (It's on the 18th! So close.) and my best friends is the day after so we gotta celebrate hers too. Then there's exams t study for and take. Ugh. So I'll be busy, but hopefully I'll still be able to write some.  
> Thank you all for reading and showing my work some love; it really means a lot to me.  
> ~Cupcakezys~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here’s a new story for you guys. I hope you all enjoy, and please if you have anything to say please leave a comment, I guarantee it will make my day 110% better. In fact I might just pull an EllenofX and say a single dot would make my day. (If you don’t know who they are go check them out, their work is awesome! https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenofX/pseuds/EllenofX)
> 
> This fic won’t have a regular update schedule until I finish off my other one, and I’ll just upload a chapter wheneveer I feel like writing one. If you want to know more about who first made the Handplates AU go here (http://zarla.deviantart.com/). Zarla has a lot of cool (and really sad) comics that they’ve done. And if you’d like to know more about my OC Lillith then please go here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6030520/chapters/13868143)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all have a great day.  
> ~Cupcakezys~


End file.
